Visionnaire
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: La vie ça n'est pas qu'un jeu. Pas pour elle. Pas pour eux. Ce n'est pas que ce monde rose. Parce que 'vivre' ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Sa mission avant sa vie. Elle le jure, le hurle et le pleure. Pansy vaincra.


**Hey**

Me revoici pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Non une dramione particuliere pardon. Desolee des fautes par avance...

* * *

**La pizza à JKR, moi j'fais les tomates.**

* * *

**Visionnaire**

_**La vie ça vient, et ça bouffe des dromadaires ?**_

_La vie ça vient, ça vous accueille tout sourire. C'est cool la vie. C'est sympathique. Agréable. Accueillant. La vie, elle nous prend dans ses bras pleins de rêves, de promesses et de joies. Vous vous laissez porter et fixez avec admiration toutes ses œuvres qui réussissent si bien. Et vous, vous vous mettez à croire. A y croire. C'est votre futur. C'est la vie, elle fait ça pour vous. C'est la vie. Alors lorsqu'elle vous lâche, elle et sa robe blanche, vous courrez, vous dansez, vous chantez, vous hurlez. Vous en faites des erreurs, bon sang oui. Au début tout va bien. Tellement bien. C'est la vie. Puis elle vous lâche. Vous tombez. C'est bien la vie, ça vient, ça vous accueille tout sourire puis ça vous baise à la gueule. Une baffe, trois, dix, vingt. Combien de gouffre remontait ? Si peu. La vie c'est sympa, avec son jean troué et son sweat à capuche. Ses lunettes sur les oreilles et ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle est bien la vie, elle vous fait croire, rêver. Puis elle vous brise. Mais vous continuez à l'aimer. Parce que si elle vous crache dessus, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est vrai, après tout… C'est la vie._

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas une moldue. Non, c'était bien connu qu'elle était d'origine sorcière depuis des générations. D'origine sang pur donc, elle fréquentait Drago depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils avaient vite sympathisé, elle, lui et Blaise. Devenant soudés et seuls eux connaissaient leurs vraies natures. Pansy était brune, assez grande pour son âge. Elle avait un nez un peu écrasé mais c'était à la suite d'une chute. Elle avait un regard des plus banals, d'un brun boueux. Son menton pointu et ses cheveux raides rendaient son visage sévère. C'était de nature connue, que Pansy était une grande observatrice. Elle critiquait tout et particulièrement les habitudes des gens. Elle connaissait vos horaires par cœur, vos habitudes. Potter ? Trois sucres dans son café. Weasley ? Tous les jours dix-sept heures à la cafète'. Oui, tout le monde pensait connaitre la jeune Parkinson. Mais ce que personne, pas même Drago et Blaise, ne savait, c'est que Pansy était une visionnaire. Un certains don pour la divination et en observant le comportement des personnes à n'importe quel âge, elle pouvait déterminer dans les grandes lignes, ce qui un jour se ferait. De plus, un jour un visionnaire reçoit une mission. Et doit l'accomplir. Pansy se remémorait son passé sur ce sol froid. En effet, sa vie repassait devant ses yeux lorsqu'on mourrait. Mais Pansy ne voyait pas sa vie elle, elle voyait celle des autres avant de mourir.

**-1991, 1****er**** Septembre-**

A l'âge de onze ans, Pansy n'était pas expansive. Renfermée sur elle-même, elle passait souvent inaperçue. Elle était discrète dans l'ombre de Malefoy. Elle marchait discrètement, son hibou bien dressé ne piaillait pas. Elle était seule avec le blond. Malefoy n'était pas non plus joyeux. Il était plus renfermé mais loin d'être discret. Peu de personne connaissait sa vraie nature. Il était blond platine et son regard gris nuageux reflétait sa fierté. On pouvait facilement lire dans son regard, du moins c'est ce que pensé Pansy. La plupart des gens vous aurez affirmé le contraire. Drago était un garçon souriant et très drôle. Il s'attachait très facilement et plus d'une fois à tort. Il en fallait peu pour le mettre en colère et étant un Malefoy, sa rancune était éternelle. Il avait des principes, et se serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne les respectait pas. Il était un Malefoy, un sang-pur. Il se croyait supérieur. Il avait bercé toute son enfance dans ces histoires, on ne changeait pas des principes d'un tour de main.

Pansy traina sa lourde valise et arriva devant le mur donnant accès à la voix 9 3/4.

« Excusez-moi ! S'exclama une petite voix fluette. »

Pansy et Drago se retournèrent. Une jeune fille se tenait devant eux. Elle avait des cheveux extrêmement… Touffus. Oui, touffus. C'était cela. Elle avait deux grandes dents, elle devait se mordiller la lèvre inférieur avec car cette dernière était gercée. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient mis en arrière de manière à ce que son visage soit éclairé. Elle avait deux jolies pommettes et un nez un peu retroussé. Son regard était d'un brun pétillant d'excitation. Ses joues étaient rosies par son impatience. Elle était déjà en robe et elle portait sans doute des tennis en raison de sa démarche peu gracieuse. Une tenue sorcière mais au summum du confortable. Loin derrière elle, deux moldus la fixaient. Sans doute ses parents. A en juger par leurs air à la fois gêné et inquiet, ils étaient apeurés. Pansy jugea bon d'admettre que la née-moldue avait demandé à ses parents de rester en arrière, sans doute voulait-elle être seule pour son entrée dans le monde sorcier.

« Vous êtes sorciers ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Non, on est des chaudrons. »

Pansy fixa Malefoy avec incrédulité. Puis elle observa son regard métallique qui ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Il y avait un soupçon d'innocence et une lueur étrange qui dansait au fond de son regard. Parkinson balança son regard vers celui de la jeune fille qui fixait Malefoy avec ce même air. Pansy eut un petit sourire. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait d'avoir une mission de visionnaire.

La née-moldue éclata dans un rire enfantin. Drago eut un sourire franc. Pansy fut persuadée que cette mission était pour elle.

« Bien, alors cher chaudron, pourrai-je vous accompagner à la voie 9 ¾ ? »

Pansy admira la manière discrète de la jeune fille d'être accompagnée. Etant née-moldue, elle ne devait pas connaitre le moyen d'accès. Pansy passa en première, suivie de près par les deux compagnons qui riaient aux éclats à la suite d'une blague que la brune n'avait pu entendre.

« Au fait tu te nommes comment ? Questionna Drago. »

Pansy se mordit la langue. Quel idiot il faisait ! Elle observa le regard de la brune devenir un peu plus pale.

« Hermione. Et toi ? Fit la nommée Hermione. »

Pansy eut un soupir de soulagement. Cette jeune fille était décidemment intelligente, ne pas donner son nom de famille était sans doute la chose la plus intelligente à faire en présence d'un Malefoy.

« Drago. Drago Malefoy. Répondit-il. »

Pansy eut un faible sourire. Encore une fois elle était invisible. Tant mieux, c'était bien plus simple ainsi.

« Et ton nom c'est ? »

Si Pansy n'était pas une Parkinson, elle aurait mis un pain à Malefoy sur le coup.

« Granger. »

Pansy lut la méfiance dans le regard du blond.

« Tu es née ? »

Pansy sentit son poing la démanger. A priori, Granger avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était devenue méfiante, sa position trahissait sa peur devant la voix glaciale du blond. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'elle répondit « Moldue. » Pansy lut le désespoir dans le regard de Drago, puis le Malefoy se reprit et la colère l'emporta. Il se retourna sèchement dans un regard noir à Granger et s'éloigna en crachant « Vient Parkinson. »

Pansy fut désespérée. Parfois, les principes de sang-pur, elle avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler à coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle regarda le regard de la jeune sorcière trahir son incompréhension et sa tristesse.

Parkinson s'en alla, hésitant entre sa mission de visionnaire et ses principes.

**-1991, 1****er**** septembre, répartition-**

« Granger Hermione »

Pansy regarda la née-moldue se lever. Elle vit sa peur rien que sa démarche peu assurée. Lorsqu'elle s'assit. Elle vit le regard de Granger se diriger droit vers Drago, qui la fixait d'un air indifférent. Pansy fut aussi témoin du tressautement de la joue d'Hermione lorsque le choixpeau commença à lui parler. Le regard de Granger était déterminé.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Hermione fixa Drago avec un air de défi. Pendant quelques secondes, son visage s'était décomposé. Mais le masque Malfoyen reprenait le dessus. Pansy se demandait bien ce qui se passé dans la tête de son ami. Etait-il déçu de l'issu de la répartition ? Pansy décida que ses principes pouvaient allés au diable, elle était une visionnaire. Et elle réussirait sa mission, coûte que coûte.

« Malefoy Drago »

Drago s'avança d'un air sûr de lui vers le tabouret. Mais lorsqu'il fit face à la foule, Pansy fut sans doute la seule à lire la peur dans le regard du Malefoy. Il portait sur lui le poids de sa famille. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il n'allait pas à Serpentard, il pouvait dire adieu à tout son honneur, son héritage. Ses parents l'aimaient, mais Pansy savait que Lucius Malefoy était intangible. Il fallait que son fils soit à Serpentard. Le jeune Malefoy fixait Hermione. Avec intensité, avec déception. Avec un mélange d'excuse et de défit. Et elle le fixait, elle aussi. Avec ce même air. Et seul Pansy était témoin de cet échange. Parce qu'il ne dura pas longtemps. Parce que le choixpeau eut à peine le temps de frôler la tête du Malefoy.

« SERPENTARD !»

Parce qu'il fut envoyé autre part. Dans la maison adverse. Loin. Là où il devait être. Chacun était à sa place. Et Pansy commença à ressentir une pointe de peur, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux maintenant, alors autant se concentrer sur son avenir.

**-1991, cours de vol-**

Drago était en l'air, avec le cadeau de Neville. Pansy soupira, pas capable d'être tenu lui.

« Non ! cria Hermione Granger. Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis ! »

Mais en fixant le regard de Granger, Parkinson sut que cela signifié au fond 'tu vas _lui_ attirer des ennuis'. Malefoy ne fixait pas Potter, il regardait derrière lui, la jeune Hermione. Avec un amusement certain et un air de défi qu'il affichait en permanence… En présence de Granger. Et non pas de Potter comme le croyait cet imbécile de Weasley.

**-1992, forêt interdite-**

« Tu crois qu'ils sont blessés ? Murmura Hermione.

-Si c'est Malefoy, ça m'est égal, mais s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Neville… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus, parce qu'elle, elle se souciait du sort du blond. Et ça Pansy put le lire dans son regard. Enfin le lire, le lire. C'était pas du tout pratique ces boules de voyance. Impossible de voir précisément les émotions des gens. Pff… Heureusement qu'elle faisait ça pour Malefoy et Granger, sinon y a longtemps qu'elle aurait abandonné.

Malefoy revint avec un Hagrid fout de rage. Le blondinet était tout fier de sa blague. Pansy savait bien que même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, c'était pour impressionner la née-moldue. Prouver que lui, lui il n'avait pas peur.

Il y eut un claquement de porte. Zut ! Si un prof la surprenait dans la salle de divination, son compte était bon. Pansy 'éteignit' la boule de voyance en protestant contre leur mauvaise qualité et que Poudlard pourrait en acheter des meilleures. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait un peu peur. Qu'est-ce que la prof de divination faisait avec une boule de voyance permettant d'espionner n'importe qui à partir du moment où on était une visionnaire ? En était-elle une ? En tout cas, toujours était-il qu'elle était bien contente que Poudlard en est une et surtout que Dumbledore en est parler à McGonagall juste au moment où elle passait.

Pansy se leva, attrapa son sac et dévala l'échelle juste au moment où Dumbledore débarqué dans la salle, un sourire aux lèvres pour récupérer sa boule de voyance, laissé mystérieusement à la portée d'une jeune Parkinson, d'ailleurs il avait bien rit d'en parler à McGonagall pile au moment où la jeune Pansy passait par là.

**-1992, banquet de fin d'année-**

Drago affichait un grand sourire, il fixait Granger avec cet air de défi devenu capital. Il avait gagné. Et les deux jeunes, Granger et Malefoy, se fixaient ainsi depuis un long moment. Ce serait à celui qui flancherait en premier. Weasley et Potter avaient tellement honte, qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ils ne voyaient jamais rien de toute façon. Seul Pansy voyait. En même temps, Pansy était sans doute la seule intéressée par la relation distante de ces deux énergumènes. Non, elle était la seule. C'était certain.

« J'en viens à Miss Hermione Granger… »

Granger eut un sursaut, surprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit le monologue du Directeur. Elle se mordit la langue, sans doute prit sur la faute.

« Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Là où beaucoup fixèrent la Gryffondor qui enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, Pansy regarda Malefoy. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, puis il y avait une lueur de fierté et d'admiration dans son regard, de cela, Parkinson en était certaine. Il la fixa un moment, lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Pansy le fixait toujours. Mais elle était témoin d'un échange oculaire entre les yeux brillants d'Hermione et l'air fier de Drago.

« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Fit Dumbledore. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. »

Granger se leva pour applaudir le jeune gryffondor qui virait au rouge, pivoine. Drago se liquéfia. Perdre n'était pas grave, c'était que Granger applaudisse Londubat qui le rendait fou de rage. Et seule Pansy le comprit ainsi.

Hermione, toujours debout, regarda Drago. Elle eut un petit air de compassion mais malgré tout, elle gardait cet air de défi. En permanence.

**-1992, banquet de début d'année-**

Granger était seule à table. Pansy fronça les sourcils. Le banquet touchait à sa fin, s'était étrange que les deux babouins ne soient pas encore là. Elle regarda Malefoy. Encore une année qui débutait, et cet aristocrate continuait de manger ses frites avec des couverts. Pansy se dit que ses pensées n'étaient pas très logiques puis elle décida qu'elle s'en foutait. Si ses parents entendaient ses pensées, il y a longtemps qu'elle serait morte. Enterrée. Lapidée. Crevé quoi…

C'était décidé, elle était vraiment fatiguée. D'ailleurs ce bâillement affreux qu'elle venait de faire –et qui lui avait valu un regard écœuré de Blaise- n'était pas pour la contredire.

La gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers les couloirs, comme beaucoup. Mais Malefoy se leva en même temps. Pansy avait remarqué qu'aucun regard n'avait été échangé. Aucun. Pas un seul. Parkinson se mordit la joue –si, si, c'est possible-. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Granger ne suivit pas le chemin habituel, au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers le parc. Malefoy la suivit.

« Hey Granger ! Fit-il. »

Pansy se faufila discrètement, telle une ombre le long d'un mur, et se cacha dans un angle. Assez pour tout voir.

La Gryffondor se retourna vivement, elle était pâle et son regard trahissait sa peur.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Malefoy ?! »

Il y eut un silence, comme-si Drago cherchait quoi dire. Pansy maudit sa cachette qui ne lui permettait pas de voir le regard du prince des Serpentards.

« Ils sont où tes copains ? Tu sais Petit-pote Potter et Weaslette ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais la colère prit place dans son regard.

« Ne me dit pas que tu en as quelque chose à faire idiot ! Si tu n'es venu que pour ça, t'as qu'à repartir. »

Il y eut un blanc. Oh tiens ! Un ange !

…

Décidemment la fatigue ne lui réussissait pas.

« Immédiatement. Rajouta-t-elle. »

La gryffondor le fixait avec défi.

« Granger… Tu ne m'as pas regardé ce soir. »

Même Pansy fut totalement stupéfaite par les paroles du Malefoy. Mais… Mais… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Drago Malefoy ? Normalement Pansy aurait dû galérer pendant des heures pour lui faire avouer la vérité, ce qui le tracassé ! Et voilà qu'il avouait tout sans même que Granger n'est à faire quoique ce soit ! N'y même de se soucier de quoique ce soit ! Pansy allait finir jalouse si ça continuait !

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Murmura la brune.

-Tu ne m'as pas regardé ce soir, Granger. Répéta d'une voix plus assuré le Serpentard. »

La Gryffondor fut persuadée qu'il se foutait de lui, alors elle répondit d'une voix sèche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de mes regards Malefoy ? »

Il aurait pu répondre 'tout'. Il aurait pu démarrer une amitié. Ou même une petite relation mieux qu'oculaire. Il aurait pu faciliter la tâche de Pansy. Puis ils auraient fini ensemble en sixième année. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras ou lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais on ne parle pas du Prince Charmant là, on parle d'un Malefoy. Et pire encore, de Drago Malefoy.

« C'est vrai t'as raison… »

Pour un peu, Pansy aurait dû inventer le Petit Malefoy et aurait écrit que cela signifiait la fin d'une relation purement oculaire. Oui pour un peu elle aurait pu offrir cet exemplaire unique à Granger et lui démontrer par a+b qu'elle venait de déterrer la hache de guerre –qui avait été enterré si, si-. Mais la gryffondor se chargea très bien toute seule de comprendre le message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Parkinson ? »

C'était Blaise. Pansy la plaque contre le mur, une main sur sa bouche.

« La ferme Zabini. Je venais chercher Drago et je le vois avec…

-Avec qui ? Fit la voix trainarde de Drago.

-Avec la lune, les nuages, les étoiles. D'ailleurs il fait bien bon ce soir. Je me demandais ce qui se passer et aurions-nous le même temps l'année prochaine ? C'est vrai, ça pourrait être un effet de la fonte des glaces. D'ailleurs ce mot-ci, 'glace'. Est-il vraiment approprié ? Parce que vous me dîtes glaces, je pense directement à une glace à manger. Mais il faut avouer que s'il fait trop chaud à la suite du réchauffement climatique, alors nos glaces fondraient ! A tout de suite, je me sens concernée. Vous devriez vous aussi ! Imaginez un monde sans froid, sans glace ! Ah oui non, je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. Si le réchauffement climatique continue ainsi, nous n'aurons plus de soleil nous. Nous serons en ère glaciaire. Ah oui, des glaces partout parfum nature ! Oui mais… Trop de froid, plus de soleil. Déjà qu'on se plaint de l'humidité… Bonjour, merci, au revoir ! Moi je déménage en Alaska. Oui parce que si on a l'air glaciaire ici, bah là-bas se sera un peu comme l'équivalent des Bahamas. Et je me dis, c'est un changement affreux pour la faune ! Que vont devenir les dromadaires ? Leurs mettrons-nous des bonnets ? Des moufles ? Et ce sera l'extinction de l'espèce des pingouins ! Bon en soit, je m'en fous. Tant que je suis au chaud moi, tout roouule. En fait se serait même bénéfique pour moi ! Finit la pluie d'Angleterre, pour en profiter, autant partir quelque part où il fait bien chaud comme il faut. Et comme on est riche, on garde le manoir de glace qui est ici. Comme ça on pourra venir faire du ski l'hiver, ou l'été. Enfin quand ça nous tente. Non, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Les deux Serpentards la fixaient stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là ?

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

Pansy bailla. Elle était vraiment fatiguée elle, c'est que balancer des conneries, c'est pas de tout repos.

**-1992, terrain de Quidditch-**

Drago était fier de montrer son balai et son poste d'attrapeur, aux yeux de Granger. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'admettrait. C'est pour cela qu'il la traita de Sang de Bourbe. Pour lui prouver que non, non il ne tenait pas à elle. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était inférieure, une moins que rien. Une traitresse. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Rien. Jamais rien.

Et Granger le comprit, car au fond d'elle quelque chose se cassa. En mille morceaux. Et Pansy le vit dans son regard. Elle put même déterminer le moment précis où les morceaux s'explosèrent. Et lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, ricanant de la bêtise de Weasley, Parkinson coinça Drago sur un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Malefoy ?!

-Quoi ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Pourquoi tu l'as traité de… De ça !?

-Parce qu'elle en est une, voyons Pansy calme-toi !

-Tu es un être immonde ! Tu étais son ami non avant qu'elle ne t'avoue son identité !?

-Pendant cinq minutes ! Pansy lâche-moi.

-Tu me dégoûtes Drago Malefoy, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça. Te moquer de Potter je m'en fous. Traiter Weasley je m'en fous. Dire de Crivey qu'il est un sang de bourbe je m'en fous. Mais lui dire ça, à elle ! Ah ça non, tu n'avais pas le droit. »

Et Parkinson s'en alla laissant un Drago déboussolé derrière son sillage. Elle ne le regarda plus directement –sa mission tout de même-, elle ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant des mois.

**-1992, couloir du deuxième étage-**

Pansy fixait les écritures de sang. Elle sentait les larmes affluées sous sa peau. Son cœur battait à la chamade. La peur était terrible. Elle regarda Malefoy avec un air apeuré. Il avait un grand sourire –n'est pas Malefoy qui veut, et ouais, faut même se dévouer pour être content des tâches ingrates- et fixait d'un air las le Trio d'or –quel nom stupide ma parole-. Pansy savait que Drago était déjà au courant de tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle en était certaine. Drago ne pouvait pas faire ça. Certes, tout collé parfaitement. Mais justement, c'était _trop _parfait. C'était impossible. Pas Drago… Pas. Drago. Non ! Le doute s'incrustait dans ses veines, sous sa peau dans son cœur et son âme. Elle fixait Drago d'un air terrifié. Les écritures de sang flottant devant ses pupilles. Non… Pas Drago.

« Les sangs de bourbe seront les prochains. »

Si la plupart sursautèrent, Pansy faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Ne pouvant refouler ses larmes plus longtemps, elle s'enfuit. Elle s'écroula contre un mur. Pas son Drago. Pas lui. Non… Il n'était pas assez cruel pour cela. Surtout qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Non, non et non ! Pas ça. Tous mais pas ça !

Peut-être était-il sous l'influence de Lucius Malefoy ? Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard. Non. Ça devait être une simple coïncidence. Oui, c'est vrai que les Malefoy étaient des Serpentards depuis des générations. Que les Malefoy avaient des principes de sangs-purs ! Mais dans ce cas-là, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être les Zabini, les Nott ou même elle ! Enfin, un peu de bon sens ! Ce ne pouvait pas être Drago.

Même si cette phrase portait réellement à confusion… Tellement à confusion… C'en était troublant. Et elle ne lui parlait plus en plus ! Et il traitait Granger de sang de bourbe et voilà qu'elle était en danger.

En danger. Granger… Merde ! Il ne fallait pas que quelque chose se passe ! Non. Elle la suivrait jusqu'aux toilettes s'il le faut, mais rien n'arriverait à Granger. Surtout qu'en plus, elle était l'amie de Potter. Pansy aurait été prête à parier qu'ils allaient vouloir enquêter. « La mission de l'année ! Youyou ! »

Quelle débilité sans nom alors ces Gryffondors. Bien trop brave –si on pouvait appeler ça comme ceci- et curieux –oui, bien trop curieux-. Ils allaient accuser Drago. C'était certain. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle suivrait Granger, et elle verrait bien s'ils l'accusent.

**-1992, couloir du deuxième étage-**

Pansy en avait marre. Sa mission partait en vrille, elle ramassait des notes catastrophiques et pire que tout, rien ne s'arrangeait avec Malefoy, pire, ils ne pouvaient plus se parler sans s'engueuler. Parkinson secoua la tête, réfrénant ses larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger. En passant devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, elle entendit des voix.

« Et de la peau d'arbre du Cap, ça aussi c'est dur. Sans compter un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence… »

Pas de doute, c'était Granger. Ainsi que Potter et Weasley à en juger par les voix qui protestées.

« Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on va devoir voler ? De la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, on ne s'en sert pas en classe. Il faudra chercher ça dans les réserves particulières de Rogue. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Tiens… Qui aurait cru que les griffons pouvaient voler ?

…

Quel jeu de mot ! Et pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée.

« Si vous avez peur, tous les deux, c'est d'accord. Je ne tiens absolument pas à faire des choses interdites, vous le savez bien, mais vouloir renvoyer les enfants de Moldus me paraît beaucoup plus grave que de préparer une potion un peu délicate. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache si Malefoy est derrière tout ça, je retourne tout de suite rendre ce livre à Madame Pince et on n'en parle plus… »

Mais comment diable, faisait-elle pour dire tout cela d'une traite ?! Attendez, elle a dit quoi ? Mais oui ! Pansy jubilait. Elle avait raison, le Trio d'or –mais quel nom vraiment stupide- soupçonnait Malefoy. Et Pansy n'était même pas sûre de la culpabilité de Malefoy dans cette affaire. Non, elle devait juste savoir qu'elle était cette potion.

D'une profonde inspiration, elle avança d'un pas certain vers son prochain cours. Mais soudain, un elfe se matérialisa devant elle.

« Une lettre pour vous Miss. »

Et il repartit avant même que Pansy n'est dit quoique ce soit. Elle décacheta le parchemin qui était tombé et commença à lire. Elle devint de plus en plus pâle au fil de sa lecture. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle courut et s'arrêta au niveau de la tour de divination, et s'écroula sanglot. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir une lettre froissée, écrite d'une main aristocrate et tâchée de larme –de Pansy-.

_« Pansy,_

_Ton oncle est mort. Enterrement le 17. Interdiction de venir pour toi si tu n'as pas de meilleure note._

_Ta mère._

_PS : Ton lapin va être piqué demain, chez le vétomagique. »_

Pas un je t'aime. Pas un désolé. Pas une excuse. Juste un ordre. « Avoir de meilleur note ». Son oncle mort ? On s'en fou, tes notes. Son lapin mort ? On s'en fou, tes notes. Pansy était secouée de soubresauts. Parfois, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester sa famille. Et sa solitude aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné alors, pour des bras réconfortants. Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. N'importe quoi. Ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Mais pas ce silence affreux qui l'enveloppait.

Sa mission passa bien après ses priorités actuelles. Bien après, et bien trop tard elle s'en souvint aussi. Beaucoup trop tard.

**-1992, juste après un cours de potion-**

Pansy soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Rogue, non elle était à Serpentard, mais ses perpétuelles insultes envers Potter and co –non pas qu'ils ne le méritent pas- devenaient lassantes. Et d'un terrible ennuie. Il n'était pas très inventif comme prof'.

« Allez Pansy, fais pas la tronche. C'est sympa les cours de potions. »

Parkinson jeta un regard oblique à son interlocuteur, qui avait la bouche qui ressemblé vachement à celle des stars dans le Mode Sorcière… Non elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle avait juste décidé que penser des bêtises, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être intéressante. Et entourée. Parce que Pansy était seule. Terriblement seule. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Sans cesse. Avant, elle était protégée par Malefoy. Sa réputation, ton statut, sa famille et ses pouvoirs. Tout en lui, le rendait inquiétant. Et terriblement mystérieux, désirable sans doute, mais Pansy n'avait que douze ans, pas assez pour voir Drago comme un garçon, mais trop vieille pour le considérer comme n'importe qui. Drago, c'était Drago. Mais maintenant, elle était seule. A la merci des moqueries, du chantage et du harcèlement. On s'acharnait sur la jeune Parkinson. « Hé le bouledogue ! Tu me files ton devoir ou je te dévisage ? » Mainte fois elle avait protesté, son corps en portait encore des traces. Heureusement, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Pas encore.

Ce n'était pas des Serpentards qui lui faisaient ça. Non, les Serpentards –seuls face à l'adversité- étaient unis. Mais souvent, les autres oublier que la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor n'était pas qu'à sens unique. Pire, les Gryffondors n'avaient rien d'unis. Il suffisait de voir comment ils se traitaient mutuellement, par exemple comment Weasley et Potter traitaient Granger avant. Si ce n'était pas de la moquerie –elle en avait quand même pleuré- Pansy voulait bien bouffer le choixpeau.

« La ferme Malefoy. »

Il lui manquait. C'était la première fois qu'une dispute durait aussi longtemps. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle partait tout cours. Qu'elle mettait fin. Malefoy n'était pas gentil, courageux et sensible. Non, il disait la vérité quitte à faire du mal, il était franc, il était froid et lâche, mais il était protecteur. Protecteur et c'était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son Drago.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

**-1993, infirmerie-**

Pansy venait de voir Potter et Weasley revenir avec des têtes de déterrés. Et elle courrait. On ne devait pas la voir, sinon elle était fichue. Foutue couvre-feu. Et la rumeur qui circulait comme une trainée de poudre. Et Malefoy introuvable. Pansy s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle se cacha dans un angle –décidément très utiles- et fut en bonne position pour voir Drago.

« Mais laissez-moi la voir ! Voyons, ça ne vous coûte rien ! Cria-t-il.

-Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger ne vous porte pas dans son cœur et…

-C'est faux ! Laissez-moi la voir !

-Mr Malefoy, non.

-Mais s'il vous plait ! »

Il pleurait presque. Leur joute verbale continua jusqu'à ce que Drago éclate en sanglot.

« C'est de ma faute, laissez-moi la voir !

-De votre faute… ? »

Drago se mordit la langue. Et Pansy eut un affreux doute.

« C'est moi qui l'est envoyé dans la bibliothèque. Laissez-moi la voir !

-Envoyez qui Mr Malefoy ? S'exclama la voix de Dumbledore. »

Pansy sursauta. Eh bien, il est doué pour les entrées ce vieux-là. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu passer dit donc.

« Hermione. Répondit Drago.

-Il me semble qu'elle y est allée à la suite d'une illumination. Répondit l'infirmière –c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Pansy l'oubliait tout le temps, un truc imprononçable-.

-Illumination qu'elle a eue grâce à moi ! Laissez-moi la voir par Salazar ! »

Ce qui était totalement faux. Mais il se sentait réellement coupable. C'était à cause de lui que son père avait envoyé ça. Quel idiot ! Et Pansy qui ne comprenait plus rien –pour une fois-. Pom… Pom-truc regarda Dumbledore qui acquiesça. Et Pansy assista à un Malefoy demandant le pardon d'une née-moldue –incapable de lui répondre en plus-. Mais Pansy était trop choquée pour se moquer. Et peut-être fatigué aussi.

Dumbledore passa devant sa cachette.

« La boule de voyance est sous votre couchette Miss Parkinson, se sera sans doute plus confortable que les coins de Poudlard. Souffla-t-il. »

Pansy sursauta. Ce vieux était médium ! Ou alors il fallait qu'elle revoit toutes ses cachettes ! Bon Dieu elle allait encore devoir converser avec sa cousine, et c'était aussi agréable que de servir du thé à un dromadaire Alzheimer

…

Ah moins que ce ne soit une mouette tyrannique ?

Fatiguée oui, très fatiguée. Et Granger qui était pétrifié. Bon, faut positiver. Ne dit-on pas que c'est lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte de son importance ? Peut-être que c'était bénéfique à Drago.

…

Sauf que Granger dormait. La vie est vraiment mal foutue ! Oh voilà qu'elle se met à faire les contraposées des expressions ! Génial…

**-1993, salle commune des Serpentards-**

Pansy rentra la tête basse. Quelque chose de terrible devait c'être produit. Elle avait un peu peur, mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué –Serpentard quand tu nous tiens-. Elle était fatiguée –stupidité-, au bord des nerfs –pleure- et affamée –comme toujours-.

« Allez, souris Parkinson ! On dirait un blaireau ! Se moqua Flint. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Fais pas cette tête Pansy ! S'exclama Malefoy. »

Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement –comme seul les Serpentards savent le faire-.

« Toi, tu te la boucles ou je t'envoies à St Mangouste pour un aller simple !

-Hey, Pans'. Du calme…

-DU CALME ?! Du calme ?! Mais…. Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu n'es jamais là ! Jamais ! »

Bon, en fait c'était elle qui était partit, mais on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue –encore-.

« Mais…

-Y a pas de mais ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait !

-Fait quoi ?!

-D'être à ma place !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?!

-Mon oncle est mort par le string léopard de Salazar ! Et toi tu étais où ? Au Quidditch. Mes parents me harcèlent de lettre pour que j'ai des bonnes notes. Tu étais où ? Entrain de te pavaner. Tout le monde se moque de moi et me fait du chantage, j'ai des hématomes sur tous mes avants bras et une coupure sur la hanche ! ET TOI TU ETAIS OU ?! ENTRAIN D'EMMERDER POTTER ! Alors non, je ne serais PAS calme ! »

Drago la fixa avec une honte.

« Pansy… Je…

-La ferme Malefoy. Tes excuses tu peux te les remballer. J'en ai rien à foutre. C'est pas ça qui va me guérir, qui va faire revivre mon oncle et qui va faire que mes parents m'aiment. Tes excuses elles ne servent à rien. T'étais pas là. J'étais seule. Et si tu tenais à moi, un tant soit peu, tu l'aurais vu. Tu m'aurais défendu. Aider. Laisser pleurer sur ton épaule. J'aurais pas eu à me cacher. Non, en fait, si tu tenais à moi, tu m'aurais jamais laissé partir tout cours. »

Pour toute réponse, elle eut le silence. Elle retint ses larmes et monta dans son dortoir.

**-1993, banquet de victoire-**

Pansy était dans son pyjama vert –que voulez-vous, la classe serpentarde quoi- et fixait avec joie le festin en face d'elle. Elle avait beau être crevée –les débilités, le retoooouuuur- elle était morte de faim. Et comme l'avait fait si justement remarqué Blaise, les Serpentards ont toujours faim !

« Tu l'as vaincu ! Tu l'as vaincu ! »

Pansy releva la tête. Granger ? Elle n'assista pas même touchée d'un yota, aux retrouvailles des Gryffondor. Le repas passa. Malefoy fixait la Gryffondor. Son regard était un milkshake de haine, de dégout, de peine, de déception. Perdu cet air de défi. A jamais…

**-1993, banquet de début d'année-**

Sirius Black, le retooooouuuuur ! Ouaip, elle était crevée. Et elle n'avait même pas peur de ce chien –elle ne savait pas à quel point sa comparaison était juste- de Black. Evidemment, elle savait que Malefoy père était Mangemort, Drago et elle partageait tout. Tout était dans l'utilisation du passé. Et elle savait aussi, que jamais Lucius n'avait vu un nommé Black chez les mangemorts. Certes, il pouvait être espion, et être discret. Mais Rogue était espion ! Et il le savait ! Crasse de veracrasse, Black n'était pas coupable !

Et Pansy n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. En fait, elle s'inquiétait plus des détraqueurs. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement ça, et les savoir près d'elle ne la rassurait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Bon, elle n'était pas morte de trouille non plus, faut savoir relativiser. Elle avait un certain honneur à conserver tout de même. En parlant d'honneur, paraitrait-il que Potter aurait gonflé sa tante.

Les Poufsouffles pensaient « pauv' dame »

Les Serdaigles « Mais quelle imprudence ! »

Les Gryffondors « bien joué Harry ! »

Les Serpentards «Quel idiot, de la magie accidentelle en troisième année ! »

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on peut redoubler à Poudlard ? Pansy n'avait jamais entendu d'un tel cas de figure. De même pour les sautements –le Petit Pansy est disponible en magasin à 4 livres 75- de classe. Etrange… En fait, l'éducation à Poudlard, n'était pas sécurisé non plus –oui il n'y a aucun rapport avec la choucroute, d'ailleurs, parlions-nous de choucroute ?-. Les mots « normes de sécurités » n'étaient jamais utilisés. Les cours de potions avaient un taux élevés de dangerosité, tout comme le Quidditch. Quel sport de brute ! Mais le Quidditch était le Quidditch. Où regardez les sortilèges, un sortilège qui dérive et c'est la catastrophe assurée ! Et avoir un saule cogneur dans le parc ! A porté des enfants ! Et faire traverser les élèves sur un lac où il y a un calamar géant ! Il pourrait au moins découper une de ses tentacules pour faire des sushi ! Un Serpentard fait toujours d'une pierre deux coups.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Maison, Pansy connaissait quelques détails sombres sur l'ancienne vie de leur Directeur, dans quelle maison était-il allé ? Gryffondor ?! Laissez-moi rire, avec toutes ses idées sombres ?

…

Oui, Gryffondor est parfaitement approprié. Impulsifs et arrogants.

Soudain Pansy remarqua qu'elle se perdait un peu dans ses pensées –pas tout à fait cohérentes- et elle vit Granger revenir dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs –Bon Merlin, voilà qu'elle se répétait- était-elle déjà rentrée ?

Ah non, elle n'allait pas de nouveau s'égarer. Garde les pensées claires Pansy, tu vas y arriver. Tu vas bien tôt manger. Ne t'inquiète pas !

…

En plus, elle devient schizophrène. Bon sang, sa fatigue la tuerait. Elle devenait complétement folle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, dévisageant ses voisins.

…

Ouais, en fait, Serpentard est une maison de fou. Pansy bailla. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas vu les plats apparaitre. Quelle honte ! Ils pouvaient être là depuis des lustres, elle était en pleine critique de Poudlard. On ne refuse pas un poulet-frite !

…

Elle était tellement fatiguée, c'était épuisant d'être fatigué. Allez concentre-toi Parkinson ! Merlinouille quoi !

Elle remarqua soudain que Drago était positionné dos à la table des gryffons. Pansy soupira. De toute façon, même Granger ne le méritait pas. Quoique, c'était peut-être ça le truc. Aussi différents qu'ils soient, aussi stupides et bornés. Peut-être qu'ils étaient différents au niveau des apparences, mais en y regardant plus profondément, ils étaient totalement similaires. Dire qu'ils collaient parfaitement n'aurait pas été un euphémisme.

… (Décidément elle était longue à la détente ce soir _–ndla : oh pu*ain, une parenthèse ! Ça se fête ça ! Qui veut des churros/chichi ?!-)_

C'était quoi déjà un euphémisme ? Pansy bailla. Réfléchir à vingt heures, c'était trop pour elle. Les Serpentards sont toujours fatigués dixit Blaise –en effet, Zabini a une tendance aux proverbes Serpentards totalement VERIDIQUES !-

Et Pansy s'endormit sur son assiette –vide- sans même avoir compris ce à quoi elle réfléchissait juste avant.

**-1993, Grande Salle, minuit-**

Des dromadaires… Là, mais si là ! Derrière-toi ! Oui sur le nuage ! Ahhhhhh ! Ils sont roses à poids vert avec des cornes bleus et des ailes qui crachent du feu ! Help-me ! Tu crois que ça peut boire du thé ? Avec des moufles sans doute. Et… Oh ! Un pingouin violet ! Tu savais que c'est moche le violet en pantalon ? Si, si. Ca jure affreusement avec les perruques des clowns. C'est très dangereux pour la santé, après tu deviens analphabète. Tiens cinq roses, et t'as remarqué ! J'en ai pas mis six, parce que cirrhose ça donne mal au foie. Ah, ah. Quel jeu de mot ! Mais si, « cirrhose » et « six roses ». Aucun culture toi alors. Oh fais gaffe, tu viens de transformer ta purée en moule ! A l'aide ! Ils vont tous nous bouffer, nous découper, nous tuer, nous aideeeer !

…

Hé, mais s'ils veulent nous aider, ils ne sont pas mauvais ! Ah moins qu'ils veuillent nous tuer d'abord. Mais s'ils nous aident avant, on mourra l'âme tranquille comme ça. Oh trop de réflexion, on va bouffer des frites ? Oh une grande roue ! Embarquez les canards ! Coin, coin ! On prend le bateau !

« Pans… Pansy ? Youhou ? Hey ma vieille, tu te réveilles ! »

Mlgr… Faites taire cette voix immédiatement où Pansy lui coupe la tête ! Ou la langue, ça revient au même, mais la première idée est plus radicale. Quoique les cordes vocales c'est sympa aussi. Mais faut d'abord couper la tête. Et puis crotte de bique à roulette, on va tout couper ! Non pas la corde ! Rah t'es stupide ! La passerelle de Dora est tombée !

« PARKINSON ! »

Pansy sursauta. Et regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

« QUOI ? UN MORT ? OU CA ? QUI ? QUAND ? COMMENT ?! LA PASSERELLE ! DORA ! MON CANAAAAAARD ! »

Puis elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la Grande Salle. Enfin seule, y avait Zabini à la porte qui ricaner –mais qui s'arrêta vite après un mouvement de baguette de Pansy- et Malefoy juste à côté d'elle, qui souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je suis venue te réveiller.

-Drago…

-Oui ? »

Pansy se mordit la langue. Et puis crotte.

« Désolée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit et ne me demande pas de le répéter. »

Drago eut un sourire et la fixa avec douceur.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé Pans', j'aurai dû voir que t'allais mal. »

Et Pansy suivit ses deux amis, le sourire aux lèvres et ses pensées babillant des conneries sans nom –fatigue, que voulez-vous.

**-1993, Buck… Et vous avez parfaitement compris-**

« C'est très facile. »

Pansy eut un sourire. Bien sûr que c'était facile si Potter y arrive.

« C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé… »

Et en plus, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, magiiiiie ! Ah non, elle n'allait pas s'endormir ! Quelle honte la dernière fois !

« Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux.

-Je tiens le pari, murmura Zabini à l'oreille de Pansy.

-N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ? »

Pansy remarqua cette lueur Grangerienne –Petit Pansy : Grangerienne : dédié à Hermione Granger- dansant dans les yeux du Malefoy. Pansy soupira. D'accord, elle était un peu jalouse. Mais juste un peu.

Et tout bascula, Malefoy se retrouva à terre en gémissant, le bras tâché de sang. Pansy poussa un petit cri.

« Je meurs ! Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué ! »

Pansy enfouit la tête dans l'épaule de Blaise qui posa son menton sur ses cheveux. Chacun tremblé et émettait de petit couinement.

« Il est con…

-Très. »

Et ils se fêlèrent deux côtes à essayer de ne pas rire.

« Tu ne meurs pas du tout ! S'exclama cette brute d'Hagrid. Aidez-moi, il faut le sortir d'ici. »

Pansy resta dans les bras de Blaise avant de réussir à se calmer. Puis ils comprirent leur position et ils s'éloignèrent en rougissant.

« Désolé c'était… Commença Pansy.

-Hilarant. Burlesque. Stupide. Inconsidéré. Malefoy quoi. Termina Blaise. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et avancèrent en prenant une pose attristée. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Pansy, tellement elle riait en fait.

« Ils devraient le renvoyer sur-le-champ ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Des Gryffondors répliquèrent. Et dès qu'elle put partir, Pansy alla voir Drago à l'infirmerie.

« Stupide. Idiot. Insensé. Mais tellement drôle.

-Je meeeuuuurs.

-Arrête imbécile. »

Blaise l'avait précédé. Elle le rejoint et engueula son ami, non sans rire. Il avait mal, certes. Mais il avait vu pire. Ils avaient vu pire. Comme la fois où ils trouvaient que jouer à touche-touche sur le toit des Malefoy était un bon jeu. Et qu'ils avaient fini par tomber. Et par aller à St Mangouste. Et à y rester deux semaines. Et ils avaient ri, tellement ri. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut.

**-1994, salle commune de Serpentard-**

« La grosse dame…

-Gryffondor…

-Black… »

Pansy bailla.

« Entrer dans Poudlard…

-Pas possible…

-Meurtre… »

Elle fixait Drago… Qui la fixait.

-Attaque…

-Quelle horreur !

-Ron Weasley… »

Drago bailla.

« Gryffondor quoi… »

Pansy sourit.

« Stupidité… »

Drago fit un clin d'œil.

« Hurlement… »

Pansy rougit.

« Quidditch… »

Drago marmonna le mot : « Détraqueur »

Ce jeu était stupide. On devait dire le premier mot qui nous venait à l'esprit en rapport avec un mot précédant. Ils y jouaient petit, mais ils s'étaient rendu compte que les rumeurs actuelles de Poudlard, suivaient parfaitement ce jeu. Et ils y jouer avec une nouvelle règle : suivre les actualités.

« Epouvantard. »

Drago rougit de reconnaissance.

« Lupin. »

Pansy éclata de rire.

« Miteux.

-Pauvre

-Riche

-Actualité Pans ?

-Bah… Malefoy, riche »

Drago poussa un « peuh » sensiblement ressemblant à un grognement.

« Hippogriffes. Coupa Blaise. »

Pansy eut un sursaut de rire.

« Idiot. Fit-elle.

-Blaise. Répondit Drago. »

Et une bataille de coussin débuta.

**-1994, bord du lac-**

« Je t'assure ! »

Pansy roula des yeux.

« Tu lis trop de livre mon vieux ! Ria Blaise.

-Mais…

-Drago, c'est impossible !

-Un fantôme ?

-Tu te mets au légende moldu, non Drago c'est impossible.

-Peuh. »

Blaise, Pansy et Drago étaient assis dans l'herbe près du lac, profitant des rayons de soleils. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, sans doute à cause de la présence des détraqueurs. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici ? Dans tous les cas, ils s'en fichaient.

« Mais si je vous dis que c'était la tête de Potter ! »

Pansy s'écroula de rire.

« Bon passons, comment tu t'es débarrassé de tes gardes du corps ? S'exclama Blaise.

-Ils ont été choqués par la présence de la tête de Potter. Ils sont à l'infirmerie.

-Ah, parce qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour savoir quoi faire ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Bien sûr… Bien sûr… J't'en foutrais des biens sûrs moi. Marmonna-t-elle. »

Les jeunes virent le crépuscule arriver. Ils avancèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent en courant –enfin presque-. Pansy et Blaise s'éloignèrent. Ils virent le Trio d'or approcher. Et Hagrid pleurait au loin.

« Regarde-le pleurnicher ! Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur de cette école ! »

Pansy soupira. La lueur de défi dansait. Granger s'approcha de lui et lui mit une giffle.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme ! »

Cette fois, ce fut quelque chose dans le regard de Drago qui se brisa. Et Pansy en fut touchée. Elle avait cru que Granger avait reconnu cette lueur de défi, Pansy s'était trompée. Elle n'avait pas compris. Jamais.

« Venez. »

Crabbe et Goyle suivirent le mouvement.

Pansy marmonna un truc, Blaise lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

« Ils sont tous cons, t'en fait pas. »

Des heures plus tard, Pansy méditait encore cette phrase, se demandant pourquoi Zabini avait dit ça.

**-1994, Parc-**

Pansy regardait la petite silhouette roulait en boule.

« Drago fait pas la tronche, c'est qu'un match !

-C'était la finale tout de même. Argumenta Blaise. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu m'aides beaucoup là !

-Mais de rien ! »

Elle soupira.

« Allez Drago, c'est qu'un match de Quidditch de perdu. »

Ils avaient perdu. Serpentard. Et tout le monde ne cessait de leur rappeler. Gryffondor –surtout-, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Tout Poudlard en avait après Malefoy.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as mon pote ? S'exclama Blaise. T'es un Serpentard !

-Père… Va me trucider. Me lapider. M'écorcher vif. Me brûler. Me démembrer. Me torturer. »

Et la liste continue… Rien qu'avec des verbes du premier groupe. C'est assez étonnant. Une preuve d'intelligence.

« Meuh non… Puis t'as le temps d'ici là. Alors autant profiter de tes heures de vie ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Tu savais qu'au XIXème siècle, le taux de mortalité infantile était très élevé ? L'espérance de vie à considérablement chuter durant la révolution industrielle. Alors que l'Europe occidentale creusait un peu plus le fossé avec les autres continents –hormis l'Amérique du Nord-, sa population ouvrière souffrait et sombrait dans l'alcool. Et la colère. C'est à cette période, vers 1884, que la France a mis en place son syndicat. »

Blaise et Drago fixèrent Pansy avec incrédulité.

« Bah quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive.

-1, déglutit Drago. Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ?

-2, d'où tu sors ça ?

-et 3… Nan y a pas de trois mais Père dit toujours qu'il faut toujours trois points en politique pour affirmer concrètement quelque chose. »

Pansy les fixa.

« Un, pour changer de sujet. Deux… C'était quoi le deux déjà ? Ah oui, j'aime l'histoire moldue. Et trois, t'es stupide. »

Blaise gonfla le torse victorieusement et jeta un sourire ravageur à Pansy.

« T'as vu mon pote, toi t'es stupide. Et moi elle ne dit rien sur moi. Victoooooiiire !

-Non Blaise, toi on a plus de qualificatif assez fort pour décrire ta stupidité. »

Sur-ce, elle se leva, adressa un sourire à ses amis et s'en alla.

« Elle va où ?

-Ecoute Blaise, Pansy c'est… Pansy justement. Tu ne seras jamais où elle est quand elle est. Elle sait toujours tout. Et toi tu n'sais rien. »

Blaise ragea un moment.

**-1994, une semaine avant la fin des cours-**

« Le professeur Lupin…

-Loup GAROU !

-A L'AIDE !

-Mais il était gentil…

-AAAAAH !

-REND MOI MON CROISSAAAAANT !

-Pas possible !

-Son chocolat…

-C'était drôle…

-QUI A DIT A SARAH QUE J'AVAIS EMBRASSE EMMA ?!

-Dommage…

-Poste maudit…

-THOMAAAAAAAAAAS, TU VAS CREVER ! ON NE ME RENVERSE PAS DE L'EAU SUR LA TRONCHE !

-Harry Potter à l'infirmerie…

-Pauvre Harry…

-Sacré Potter…

-Quelqu'un a vu mon rouge à lèvre ?

-Je le hais.

-Lupin…

-BUCK S'EST ECHAPPE ! »

La dernière phrase avait été hurlée par un élève blond, à la table des Serpentards. Mais personne n'y fit réellement attention.

« Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Pansy et Blaise d'une même voix.

-L'hippogriffe. Est. Vivant !

-Potter est dans le coup.

-Attendez les gars, c'est impossible. »

Mais Pansy savait qu'ils avaient raison. La boule de voyance ne trompe jamais.

**-1994, banquet de fin d'année-**

Les Gryffondors chahutaient. Hurlaient. Manger. Etaient malpolis. Ingrats. Stupides. Incultes. Aucun respect. Aucun sens de l'honneur. Aucun savoir-vivre. Bref, des Gryffondors quoi. Et Pansy se désolait. Tandis que Blaise mangeait. Et que Malefoy marmonnait des « Griffons stupides… Ils ne méritaient pas ces cents points venus de nulle part Potter… Pas juste… »

« Malefoy, tu me gonfles ! S'exclama Blaise. »

Le blond se releva furieusement.

« Sérieux Drago, je sais que t'as les nerfs et tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pourrir notre repas ! »

Malefoy fixa dangereusement son ami tandis que Pansy hochait frénétiquement sa tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord… La bouche pleine de pâtes. C'est qu'elle avait faim. Et non, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Non ! Drago éclata de rire.

« OK, j'arrête. »

Blaise eut un sourire.

« A une seule condition.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné aussi…

-Tu me passes ta viande.

-Ce gars est stupide. Mais ok, ça marche ! »

Et les garçons se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord. Pansy se servit d'un nouveau steak.

« Tu vas finir obèse Parkinson. Se moqua Blaise.

-C'est St Mangouste qui s'fout d'la charité ! S'exclama Drago.

-Après toi Zabini. Murmura Pansy. »

**-1994, dans le train-**

Pansy, Blaise et Drago étaient assis dans leur compartiment. En train –quel jeu de mot mes amis !- de se gaver de sucreries. Avec un petit fond sonore au préalablement installé par Zabini. Pansy soupira, en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas très bien partit pour cette année. Certes, c'était mieux que l'année dernière. Cette fois-ci, elle avait Drago. Mais sa mission « Granger-Malefoy » n'avançait pas. Pas du tout même. Ils n'avaient même pas passé la ligne de départ. Ils étaient encore dans les vestiaires ! Ils pourraient au moins l'aider, enfin franchement !

Et puis, il y avait le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Génial… Non, c'est vrai. C'est cool et tout, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire ! Déjà que Malefoy était aller se moquer de Weasley avec ce truc. Ce foutu tournoi pouvait peut-être améliorer les relations inter-maisons ?

…

Ah non ! Ça voudrait dire sympathiser avec les Gryffondors, manquerait plus que ça ! Et ses pensées étaient totalement incohérentes.

« Hey Pans', y a quelqu'un là-haut ? »

Parkinson sursauta.

« Bien sûr ! »

Et Malefoy qui avait failli aller à Durmstrang, heureusement que Zabini était intervenu.

**-Banquet de début d'année-**

« Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Maugrey. »

Juste Hagrid et Dumbledore applaudirent. Drago fixait bouche-bée l'ancien auror.

« Maugrey comme Maugrey Fol Œil ? Questionna bêtement Blaise.

-Non, comme dans « Maugréer que Zabini est un abrutit sans fin » mais oui triple buse ! C'est bien lui ! S'exclama Pansy. Ça risque d'être pas joli-joli comme année.

-On va bien rire ! »

Les trois compères échangèrent un regard complice.

« Malefoy… Chuchota Zabini.

-Oui ?

-Ton… Enfin, cet été, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ton père était… Etait là pas vrai ? »

Malefoy et Parkinson comprirent immédiatement. Oui Lucius y était. Oui Lucius avait enfilé son masque de Mangemort. Oui Lucius avait gâché la coupe du monde. Oui Lucius avait pourri l'ambiance. Oui, Lucius Malefoy y était. Drago devint blanc. Il n'était pas fier. Pansy le savait. Blaise le savait. Mais leurs parents étaient pareils. Exactement pareils.

Et mais attendez… Il était pas censé être fou ce Maugrey ? A L'AIDE !

Aïe. Crier mentalement, c'est douloureux en cas de mal de tête. Oui parce qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Et en tant que Sangs purs qui se respectent, Miss Parkinson ne connait pas les médoc'. Donc pas d'aspirine.

…

Elle vient de penser à l'aspirine.

…

C'est quoi l'aspirine ?

…

QUELQU'UN S'EST INTRODUIT DANS SES PENSEES ! ALERTE ROUGE ! Que dis-je ?! VERTE ! –rouge s'est pour les Gryffondors, faut pas abuser non plus !-.

…

C'est Maugrey. C'est certain. C'est obligé. C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson.

…

Encore une référence moldu, help ?

**-2 septembre 1994, salle commune des Serpentards-**

« UNE FOUINE ! NAN MAIS UNE FOUINE ! »

Pansy et Blaise se roulaient de rire à même le sol, se tenant les côtes.

« ARRETEZ DE RIRE ! »

Ils arrêtèrent et Pansy se cacha dans le torse de Blaise pour ne pas qu'on remarque son sourire. Sinon y aurait un double attentat ce soir-là.

« IL VA MORFLER ! JE VAIS ME VENGER !

-Et ma vengeance sera terrible.

-OUI, ET MA VEANGANCE SERA TERRIBLE ! »

Zabini enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune Serpentarde pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Je vais mourir…

-MOI AUSSI ! DEVANT POTTER EN PLUS ! MAIS QUELLE HONTE ! C'EST DANS MA NATURE DE SERPENTARD D'ATTAQUER PAR DERRIERE !

-…De rire. »

Et les deux jeunes amis s'enfuirent en courant hors de la salle commune poursuivi par un Malefoy enragé.

« Par-là ! »

Blaise bifurqua à gauche et se cacha dans un angle –vive les angles !-. Pansy toujours enfouit dans ses bras pour ne pas se faire remarquer –et ne pas rire-. Malefoy fila tout droit. Et Pansy comprit alors leur position. Elle rougit.

« Heu… Blaise… Je… Enfin… »

Zabini rougit et ils se séparèrent embarrassés.

« Hum désolé…

-Nan, nan c'est…

-Oui.

-Voilà.

-Ouais.

-Voici.

-What ?

-Nan rien. »

Et Pansy éclata de rire. Soudain elle blanchit.

« Oups. »

Elle attrapa la main de Zabini.

« Alerte ! MALEFOY NOUS A TROUVE ! »

Et c'est hors d'haleine qu'ils revinrent dans leur salle commune. Très utile comme course poursuite c'est certain.

**-1994, salle commune des Serpentard (encore)-**

« Potter… Mais pourquoi ? »

C'était stupide, insensé, illogique. Injuste aussi. Profondément injuste. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas injuste ? Les points qu'enlevaient Rogue aux Gryffondors ? Les points que rajoutaient systématiquement Dumbledore en fin d'année à Potter parce qu'il défiait le règlement ? Le fait que Potter ait pu intégrer l'équipe des Gryffondor à 11ans alors que c'était interdit ? D'être traité pour son sang ? Pour son physique ? D'être transformer en fouine pour un sort lancer en arrière alors que beaucoup le ferait ? D'être engueulé par l'infirmière parce qu'on est malade ? Rien n'est juste à Poudlard. Potter est trop avantagé. Beaucoup trop. Alors une de plus, une de moins.

« Wow, tu fais de la philosophie maintenant ? S'exclama Blaise. »

Merlinouille, elle avait pensé tout haut.

« Ah ça je confirme ! Ria Malefoy. »

On mettra ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Ah moins qu'ils soient médium ?

« Non, tu parles bien. »

C'est chiant, elle s'en rend même pas compte !

« Sérieux ? »

Et si elle pensait à quelque de secret ? HEIN ? Elle fait comment ?

« Trop cool… »

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à… A _ça. _Sinon après elle allait en parler et bonjour l'horreur !

« PARLE ! Enfin pense ! »

Et la honte aussi…

« Allez Pans'… »

Pourquoi c'est toujours qu'on essaie de ce changer les idées qu'on y arrive pas ?

« Une loi de la nature sans doute, DIT ! »

C'est vraiment chiant…

« Ah ça, tu l'as dit. Allez, pense ! »

Mais elle ne fait que ça, de penser !

« Oui mais… »

LA FERME ! Elle était assez grande pour savoir quoi penser d'abord !

« Pansy je… »

CHUT !

…

Mais elle ne parlait pas là ? Ils sont légilimens !

« QUOI ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je t'assure que tu parles bel et bien ! »

Flippant…

« PANSY ! Revient ici tout de suite ! »

NOOOOOOON, VOUS NE L'ATTRAPEREZ JAMAIIIS ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

« Parkinson, c'est quoi ce rire pourri ? S'exclama Flint. »

Merlinouille, elle était démasquée ! Bientôt ils allaient savoir que son but ultime était de tous les gouverner et que ce « Mouhahaha » deviendrait l'hymne internationale. –Et sa marque de fabrique, mais ça, c'était déjà fait-.

« Heu… Si tu veux je te prends un abonnement à l'infirmerie ? »

Ah, ah, quel humour Tott. Mais quel humour !

« Moi, c'est Nott. »

Tott, Nott, Pott, tout est pareil de toute façon… Hé ! Nott, Pott, Potter !

« COMMENT OSES-TU COMPARER MON NOM A CELUI DE STE NITOUCHE POTTY !?

Euh… Y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

**-1994, première tâche-**

Pansy était… Non, c'est un mauvais début. La foule était en délire. Des cris, des larmes, des… Heu… Pourquoi y a des fesses là ? Bon, enfin bref. Pire qu'une coupe du monde de Quidditch. Même s'il y a eu quelques ressemblances : les fesses et les cris. Tout le monde hurlait. Chantait. Balançait des chaussures.

…

Balancer des chaussures ? Mais ça devient n'importe quoi cette école !

Tout le monde ? Non. Pas trois personnes. A pardon quatre, Flint, Parkinson, Nott et Granger.

…

Ah, ah. Où est passé Malefoy ? Que foutent Granger, Nott et Flint dans ce récit ? Mes amis, c'est l'heure des explications. Depuis la dernière fois, Nott est devenu un ami d'la bande de Malefoy. Granger ne crie pas, ne montre pas ses fesses, ne balance pas de chaussures donc elle fait partit des quatre exceptions. Pour Flint, en fait il dort –tant que c'est pas du Quidditch y a personne-. Et Pansy elle… Bah en fait elle se fout totalement de la première tâche. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy est en train de marchander avec les jumeaux Weasley sur la future somme d'un certain pari. Et Zabini… Il se bat. Comme d'habitude…

Potter a terminé premier. Nan mais premier ! Pas lui, pas Potter ! OK, il a bien joué. Bon Ok, il le mérite.

…

Non. D'abord, cette coupe est truquée ! Nan mais.

Oh merde, elle était fatiguée à temps plein maintenant !

« Vous avez vu ça, Poudlard va gagner ! C'est certain ! S'écria Zabini.

-T'es pour Potter toi maintenant ? Railla Malefoy.

-Nan pour Diggory. »

Pansy bailla. Cette année s'annonçait longue. Très longue.

**1994, salle de potion-**

-UN BAL DE NOEL ?! Hurla Malefoy. »

Pansy soupira, mal à l'aise. Elle détestait ce genre de cérémonie. C'était toujours mauvais signe.

« Oui Drago. Un bal. Marmonna Rogue de sa voix habituelle, il pourrait tout aussi bien parler de la mort ou du nouveau dentifrice à la mode, il fallait toujours qu'il mette ce ton à vous rendre nerveux un strangulot ! »

Il jeta un regard noir à toute la salle de Serpentard.

« Et bien entendu, chaque Serpentard devra être accompagné d'un cavalier. Et dansera. Je compte sur vous pour inspirer le respect. Serpentard n'est déjà pas très haut dans les estimes. Il est temps de leur prouver à ces gryf… Ces morveux, que nous pouvons être les plus classes. Je compte sur vous. »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Un… Cavalier ? Pansy se sentit défaillir. Elle l'avait bien dit, c'était toujours mauvais signe.

« Dehors. »

Ils sortirent tous, sans piper mot.

« Qui… Qui on va choisir ? S'étrangla Blaise. »

Pour un peu, Pansy aurait pu rire. C'était tellement drôle de voir Zabini perdre ses moyens.

« Je propose qu'on fasse la surprise au bal. Proposa Pansy. »

Sa voix était lointaine. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? C'était stupide comme idée. Et puis, ça faisait supposer qu'elle avait déjà une idée en tête. Alors que c'était faux.

« D'accord. »

Et merde, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Pour un peu, elle se serait giflée.

Les jours passaient, et Pansy ne trouvait toujours pas avec qui y aller. Elle n'avait jamais autant observé les garçons de sa vie. Et à force de les critiquer, essayer de leur trouver des qualités était dur. Pansy s'assit sur un banc couvert de neige. Elle aurait les fesses tremper. Tant pis.

Soudain une tornade blonde s'assit à ses côtés.

« Pans' je…

-Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Viens au bal avec moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Pansy ferma les yeux. La chaleur de sa main sur la sienne. Sa demande. Elle en avait rêvé. Des tonnes de fois. Elle sentit une larme se frayer un chemin sur sa peau glacée, la brûlant. Non. Les tressautements dans son estomac étaient uniquement dus au froid. Elle avait dû attraper un rhume.

« Je…

-Pans'… »

Elle plongea son regard terne dans celui métallique de son ami. Il ne mentait pas. Il voulait vraiment y aller avec elle. _En ami._

« Je suis le dernier choix ? »

C'était un murmure. Juste un souffle. Elle n'avait pas réellement voulu le dire. C'était sorti malgré elle. Parce qu'elle avait à la fois sa mission, et ses sentiments. Non. Si son cerveau se déglinguait quand il la touchait, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

« Je…

-Drago, je suis le dernier choix ? »

Elle le fixait. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était désolé. Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Tant pis. On ira ensemble. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose. C'est vrai, c'est totalement con. On ira ensemble. _En ami._

-Pansy ! C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?! »

Elle fit volte-face.

« Que toutes les jolies filles sont prises !? Que personne ne m'a demandé !? Que tu viens de comprendre que j'étais une fille ?! Que je suis niaise !? Que c'est toujours mieux d'y aller en ami avec moi, que d'y aller avec une fille qui va tenter de t'embrasser ?! Que j'étais uniquement la bouée de secours ?! »

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement. Cette histoire l'avait bien plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait y croire. Peut-être qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Malefoy ? Non. C'était d'être toujours considérer comme une moins que rien, un bouledogue. Une Parkinson. Pas Pansy. Qui la rendait folle de rage. Elle en avait marre de son physique. Ce n'était pas sa faute merde quoi !

Elle sentit des bras chauds la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se cala dans le torse du blond. Il ne lui mentirait pas. Il ne lui dirait pas le contraire. Il ne lui dirait pas, ce qu'elle voulait entendre. C'était vrai, elle était le dernier choix. Elle était Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Et elle irait avec Drago. _En ami._

**-1994, couloir du troisième étage-**

Parkinson se dépêchait. Bon sang, elle allait être en retard aux sortilèges. Elle accéléra le pas.

« PANSY ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Blaise se précipiter vers elle.

« Quoi ?

-Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? »

Bon, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

-J'ai l'air ?

-Oui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Et bien non. Donc je répète. Tu veux aller au bal, avec moi ?

-Tu veux dire que t'as pas de cavalière ?

-Non.

-T'as essayé et on t'a rejeté ? Sérieux ?

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Je n'ai pas essayé. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Ah la bonne blague. Et dire que j'ai marché. Bon allez viens on va être en retard. »

Elle commença à marcher, puis s'arrêta, constatant qu'elle était seule. Elle regarda Blaise qui la fixait d'un regard noir. Il était à la fois triste et méfiant. Espérant.

« Tu ne…

-Plaisantais pas ? Non.

-Tu…

-Je voulais te le demander. A toi.

-En…

-Ami ? Non. »

Pansy sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Et comment il faisait pour tout deviner ?

« Sérieux ? Tu…

-N'étais pas amoureux de Delacour ? Non.

-Je…

-Tu y vas avec Malefoy. »

C'était franchement chiant, sérieux ! Il finissait chacune de ses phrases sans lui laisser en placer une.

« Je…

-Tu es désolée ? Faux. Tu n'en penses pas un mot. T'es une serpentard. Tu préfères y aller « en ami » avec Drago. Bon au revoir Pansy. »

Il partit. Et Pansy m'y un moment à comprendre l'information. Blaise. Etait. Amoureux. D'elle. Le bouledogue. Alors qu'il avait n'importe qui à ses pieds.

Et elle sécha les sortilèges.

**-1994, Bal de noël-**

Pansy se tassa un peu plus devant son miroir. Elle détestait ça. Sa situation. Sa robe était belle. Pas sur elle. Sa coiffure était belle. Pas sur elle. Son maquillage était beau. Pas sur elle.

Elle portait une robe rouge, assez courte qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Elle avait une petite veste en cuir avec. Juste pour cacher ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait accroché ses cheveux en deux tresses qui revenaient dans une queue de cheval. Elle portait des escarpins noirs.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la salle commune.

« Pans', t'es magnifique ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir Drago arriver avec sa robe. Elle était très belle, verte et noir. Mêlant ombrageux et tentant. C'était un assortiment merveilleux qui contrastait avec sa chevelure. Pansy prit son bras et ils sortirent. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bal, Pansy collait à son bras. Elle avait vraiment peur. Elle détestait ces cérémonies mondaines, trop de mauvais souvenirs avec ses parents.

« T'inquiète Pansy. Ca va aller. »

Pansy ferma les yeux, le laissant la guider à travers la foule. Elle ne vit pas réellement les champions rentrer. Elle était autre-part. Dans ses souvenirs. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cette partie de son passé, ne faisait pas partit des meilleurs. Elle avait développé une peur immonde de danser en public. A la suite de plusieurs accidents qui se ressoudaient souvent par des sentences… Pour le moins contraire à la loi moldue.

Elle se sentait trembler et défaillir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait partit aussi sec. Mais elle fut assez intelligente pour rester. Et pour reconnaitre Granger. Et voir le regard jaloux de Malefoy.

Finalement, y avait peut-être un petit bout de justice dans ce bas monde !

Elle eut un petit sourire. Sa mission avançait un peu. Mais sa petite joie fut de courte durée. Tandis que les champions dansaient, Zabini se planta devant le couple.

« Alors, c'est donc… Lui ? »

Pansy baissa le regard. Oui. C'était lui. Et Drago ne comprit pas.

« Hey mon pote, t'es avec qui ? »

Blaise le foudroya du regard avant de sortir de la salle. Et Pansy pensa que l'exil chez les moines Tibétains était une bonne idée. A approfondir. Le pire, fut qu'en sortant, elle trouva une Hermione en pleure.

**-1995, salle commune des Serpentard-**

Blaise et Drago ne se parlaient plus. Blaise par pure jalousie, Drago à la suite d'une dispute affreuse entre Pansy et Zabini qui s'était terminée par un coup de poing dans la face de Malefoy de la part de Blaise. Enfin, ne se parlait plus… C'est vite dit. Ça, c'était bon pour les Gryffondors. Il n'était pas rare dans la salle commune, d'assister à des disputes de plus en plus fréquente, et violente. Rogue avait dû intervenir une fois. Dix heures de colles.

Et Pansy n'en pouvait plus. C'était de sa faute. Elle le savait. Ce n'était pas possible. Blaise ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle ! C'était contre-nature !

Parkinson s'effondra sur son lit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de pleurer. Elle était oppressée, étouffée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se releva et sortit. La plus mauvaise idée de sa vie.

Le mois de février était passé, entrainant avec lui la seconde tâche et tout ce qu'il y avait comme reste de neige. Le printemps arrivait. La saison des amours. Surtout chez les sorciers. Et de cette constatation, Pansy s'en rendit bien vite compte. Blaise et… Heu… Et une Serdaigle. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle continua quand même son chemin, cherchant dans sa tête le nom de la fille. Et c'est dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit se prendre un nouveau couple : Malefoy et une fille de Beaubâtons.

…

Passez-lui une corde, et un tabouret aussi.

Elle réprima des sanglots et s'en alla dans le parc humide et froid. Là, elle serait tranquille et pourrait hurler en paix. Elle se dirigea vers le lac laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues. C'était un cauchemar un pur cauchemar. Blaise… Et Drago. Non. C'était impossible.

Mais de l'autre côté du lac, elle remarqua Granger et Krum.

Le prochain vol pour le Tibet c'est quand ?

**-1995 , Troisième tâche-**

Drago n'était pas là. Mais où était-il ? Il s'était séparé de sa copine. Tant mieux. Blaise aussi –si, si, il en avait une-. Bien, on avance. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés pour autant. Merde. On retourne à la case départ. En soit, Pansy était bien plus préoccupée par sa petite vie que par la troisième tâche. Les heures passaient. Et toujours pas de Drago. Elle se rongeait les ongles. Merlinouille, il était où par Salazar ? Soudain, un caillou lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Elle se retourna et vit Drago cachait derrière un arbre. Elle traversa les quelques spectateurs et s'approcha.

« T'étais où ?

-Une communication de ma mère. »

Pansy garda le silence. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Est de retour. »

Des hurlements affluèrent. Diggory était mort.

**-1995, dortoir des Serpentards-**

Drago était allongé sur son lit. Blaise était appuyé contre le sien, juste à côté. Et Pansy, accoudait à la fenêtre entre les deux lits. Les deux amis s'étaient réconciliés. Alléluia.

« Je propose la fuite. »

La voix de Blaise était faible. Troublé par une fatigue constante. Et une peur indétrônable. Personne ne croyait Potter. Eux si. Mais pas Potter, la vérité. Ils le savaient, en étaient certain. Et ils seraient les plus touchés.

« Impossible. »

Un ton sans appel.

« La mort ? »

Un rire sans joie.

« Le suicide ? Du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? A trois ? En même temps ? Sans peur, ni reproche. Sans connaitre l'horreur de la guerre ?

-C'est tentant. Admit Pansy. »

Mais ils n'y réfléchissaient pas sérieusement. Sinon ils seraient déjà partit. Non, ils avaient déjà pris leur décision : rester.

Drago se releva et prit la main de Pansy. Blaise fit de même. C'était un soutien imprenable. Et Pansy laisse quelques larmes couler. Et dire qu'elle détestait pleurer.

« J'ai peur. »

Une voix tremblante. Pas fière. Juste la vérité prononçait à voix haute.

« On est à Poudlard. On est en sécurité. Pas pour toujours. Mais Poudlard c'est Poudlard. »

Pas de « N'est pas peur ». Non. Juste la vérité. Juste être Serpentard.

C'est toujours plus simple quand on est plusieurs. C'est toujours plus drôle. C'est un peu plus dur aussi. Mais c'est plus facile, de partager une émotion à trois, que tout seul. Et Pansy eut un sourire.

Elle avait un peu oublié sa mission. Mais on mettra ça sur le compte de la peur.

**-1995, Poudlard Express-**

Pansy se recroquevilla contre la fenêtre. Blaise passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Les meurtres, les accusations de Potter et Black, alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que c'était Tu-sais-qui. C'était flippant. Pire que flippant même. Ses parents n'avaient cessé dans parler durant ses vacances. Et Pansy n'avait cessé de fuir. Comme Malefoy. Comme Zabini. Comme Nott. Comme tous les Serpentards. Pas comme les Gryffondor. Pas comme les Serdaigle. Pas comme les Poufsouffle.

Pas comme des ados normaux.

« Je suis préfet ! »

Pansy leva les yeux vers Drago.

« Oui, merci je le sais bien. Moi aussi. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Surtout que ça fait des heures que tu nous le répètes. S'exclama Blaise. »

Goyle et Crabbe étaient partit. Tant mieux. Ils étaient allés embêter Potter and co, et Pansy persistait à croire en un signe d'attachement. Ils mangeaient. Normal. Il y avait de la musique. Comme toujours. Mais ils ne parlaient pas.

« Moi au moins je meuble la conversation !

-Bien, alors quitte à la meubler, essaie de prendre autre chose qu'un buffet. Parce que tu te répètes.

-Une chaise ça ira pour Miss Parkinson ?

-Non. Un fauteuil en velours.

-Siouplait madame…

-Bon allez va pour une chaise.

-Bien. Qui veut la table ?! Pas cher ! Solde !

-Drago ?

-Oui Blaise ?

-Tu viens de détruire un mythe.

-Lequel ?

-Celui des Malefoy. »

Et le petit compartiment éclata de rire.

**-1995, Banquet de début d'année-**

Pansy n'avait jamais écouté le Directeur. Et elle ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, une voix fluette remplaça celle de Dumbledore. Et Pansy fit parti des seuls à écouter.

« Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! Hum, hum…

« Le ministère de la magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient donc pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. »

En bref, elle leurs explique ce pourquoi ils sont à l'école. Bon… Et la suite ?

« Hum, hum. Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation… »

Oh, ça s'annonçait mal pour Dumbledore tout ça. En gros, aucun changement. Un retour au source qui passe pour une amélioration. Pas bon du tout ça.

« … Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtrons comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confronter à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

Elle allait… Changer Poudlard. S'immiscer dans les affaires, les secrets et peut-être même la vie professionnelle et personnelle des étudiants. Et cette chose rabougrie, rose et pleine de discours charmeurs, était professeur ? Génial…

Pansy échangea un regard avec Drago et Blaise.

« T'avais raison. Poudlard, c'est Poudlard. »

**-1995, Grande Salle-**

« Cette vieille chouette rose ne sert à rien ! Ragea Drago. »

Pansy leva sa fourchette d'un coup sec, prête à répliquer mais son morceau de bœuf s'envola sur l'assiette de Blaise.

« Merci Pans' ! Fallait pas ! »

Pansy eut un sourire.

« Il faut faire quelque chose Drago ! Personne ne croit Potter.

-Bon, en même temps s'il n'y avait pas eu ma mère, on ne l'aurait pas cru non plus…

-Justement ! Personne ne le croit ! Et on a Ombrage ! Personne ne sera prêt… »

Sa phrase était restée en suspens. Assez pour tout dire. Personne ne sera prêt à se battre, quand il arrivera. Quand il saccagera. Quand ça recommencera. Encore. Et encore.

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi pardi ?! »

Pansy jeta un regard à Granger.

« NON !

-On n'a pas le choix Drago. »

Malefoy maugréa. Et en plus, ça faisait avancer sa mission. _Un Serpentard fait toujours d'une pierre deux coups. _

**-1995, deux endroits différents-**

Pansy se cala sur son oreiller et alluma sa boule de voyance. « Drago Malefoy » Il était le couloir. Il courrait. Granger était en face. Seule.

« GRANGER ! »

Elle fit volte-face et eut un sourire narquois.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Malefoy ?

-Tu organises… Un groupe. De soutien. Aux élèves. »

Hermione parut surprise.

« Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Le chaudron baveur n'est pas un coin très sûr.

-Evidemment… Mais dis-moi Malefoy, tu as besoin de l'aide d'Harry ? »

Drago parut désarçonné.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais pas du tout ! Je venais juste pour te dire que j'infiltre le hibou rose.

-Tu…

-M'as très bien entendu. Rapport régulier, chaque jeudi à dix-sept heures. Sorcière borgne, deuxième étage. Adieu Granger ! »

Et il s'en alla, laissant une Hermione tout sourire derrière lui. Et Pansy poussa un cri de joie et se mit à danser la samba avec son hamster.

…

Non, elle ne connait pas la samba et n'a pas de hamster. C'était juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire.

**-1996, Terrain de Quidditch-**

Pansy fixait l'aube qui se levait lentement. Elle avait passé la nuit ici. Un sort de réchauffement avait été utilisé. Elle avait les yeux rougis et bouffis. Elle détestait la St Valentin. Plus que tout au monde. Mais elle haïssait encore plus les êtres immondes qui avaient trouvé drôle de lui envoyer un bouquet avec un rendez-vous. Elle haïssait cet être qui l'avait forcé à se préparer, se pomponner et à se trouver au lieu du rendez-vous. Cet être affreux qui l'avait fait marcher. Personne ne l'attendait. Sauf quelques élèves se moquant d'elle ouvertement. Elle avait attendu. Deux heures. Personne n'était venu. Et elle avait mal. Parce que pendant quelques heures, elle s'était crue désirable. Désirable et aimée. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille qui finirait sa vie seule, rabougrie et entourée de chat !

…

Non pas de chat, elle était allergique. Mais merde quoi ! Pourquoi était-elle si moche ? Avec ce nez un peu trop enfoncé ? Ces cheveux ternes et gras ? Cette poitrine inexistante ? Cette taille minuscule ? Ces jambes trop petites et ses bras trop longs ? Elle détestait ces filles parfaites. Ces filles qui se pavanaient au bras de Malefoy.

Que venait faire Malefoy dans ses pensées ?! Ah, fallait qu'il soit partout cet idiot.

Pansy se tassa un peu plus sur le mur. Elle était montée au plus haut, assise sur un mur du terrain. Elle sentait le vent frais dans ses cheveux, sans en ressentir la froideur. Peu à peu, le soleil montait dans le ciel. On était un dimanche. Elle pourrait rester là le temps qu'elle souhaitait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des idiots viennent s'entrainer. Tel que Blaise.

Lui aussi il s'incrustait partout.

Elle avait la vague impression de devoir choisir entre deux garçons. C'était idiot ! Aucun des deux ne la choisirait. Jamais. Qui pourrait aimer Parkinson le bouledogue ? C'est bien connu, un gars tombe amoureux de ce qu'il voit. Et chez elle, ça donnait plutôt envie de vomir.

Pansy était fatiguée. Et fatigante. Ses pensées tournaient boucle. Cela faisait des heures que le bouquet, l'écriture soignée lui revenaient en tête. Et les rires aussi. Surtout les moqueries. Elle se détestait. Elle se haïssait d'être comme elle était et d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait être accepté. Elle ne le serait jamais.

Blaise et Drago étaient à cette journée, sans doute avec des greluches. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'abandon sur sa langue. Ça avait un goût amer. Ce genre de goût qui vous donne envie de tout recracher et de boire. Mais ça ne partait pas. Ca restait et ça bloquait vos poumons, ça vous fait suffoquer. Ça vous tue à petit feu. Ça vous brûle. Ça vous rend irritant et irritable. C'est affreux, ça fait pleurer. Ça fait mal. Et vous vous sentez bien con de ressentir ça.

Pansy était dans ce cas de figure. Et elle était mal. C'était trop pour elle. La guerre imminente, la solitude, sa famille, les peines de cœur, les moqueries. Elle ne se sentait plus vivre. Elle subissait chaque jour un peu moins que le prochain. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta mais ses muscles refusèrent de bouger. Elle était tétanisée. Pas par la peur. Par la fatigue, le chagrin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fugué de son dortoir, pas vrai ? Elle fuyait seulement la foule. Cette foule qui lui faisait peur. Qui lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était si dur de ce faire intégrer à la société. Elle était rejetée de partout. Impossible de trouver une place libre, creuser la sienne était si dure. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Et voir les autres lui faisait peur. Ils étaient libres. Heureux. Bien. Et elle arrivait ses problèmes dans une poche, le jean trouait avec son mascara dégoulinant, ses cheveux en bataille. Peut-être devenait-elle agoraphobe. Serait-ce suffisant comme excuse pour éviter les autres ?

« Pansy… »

Elle se raidit. Elle avait envie de partir. Lâchez. Elle voulait courir pour retrouver sa solitude bien-aimée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Quand est-ce que sa vie avait dérapé à ce point ? Tout allait bien hier encore. Puis là, elle se sentait nulle. Inutile. C'est incroyable comme un jour peut tout changer.

« Lâche-moi. »

C'était un souffle, une supplique.

Elle a le spleen. La mélancolie d'un passé lointain. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mal. Comme-si c'était stupide. Cette foutue peur des autres. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Rien que de se savoir si laide, la rendait furieuse. Alors les autres, si parfaits… Même Granger ressemblait à Vénus à côté d'elle.

« Non. »

La voix était claire. Catégorique.

« Tu étais où hier ? »

Pansy ne répondit pas. Et puis, que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? Rien. Et surement pas la vérité.

« Non, j'adapte. Où étais-tu, hier, à midi ? »

Pansy se raidit. Midi… L'heure du rendez-vous. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage collant.

« trocnfhe bakhfuie

-Où ?

-Aux Trois Balais. »

La réponse sembla satisfaire son interlocuteur.

« Pendant combien de temps ?

-Deux heures. »

Un silence surpris. Que cherchait-il pardi ?!

« Tu… L'as attendu pendant deux heures ? »

Bien sûr elle… Hé ! Mais comment savait-il cela ?! Pansy se redressa et fixa furieusement le métis.

« C'était TOI ?! Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Je… Désolé… Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… Lâche… Serpentard… Dégonflé… Je… »

La gifle partit. Toute seule. Et Pansy laissa un Blaise navré derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant. Elle avait tout imaginé. Mais la vie ça vient et ça vous baise toujours la gueule.

**-1996-**

Pansy dévalait l'escalier en courant.

« PANSY ! »

Mais celui-ci bifurqua brusquement à gauche, faisant tomber la jeune fille qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« PANSY JE SUIS DESOLE ! »

Elle se remit debout et continua à descendre les marches deux à deux –ses jambes ne permettant pas autre chose- maudissant Zabini assez grand pour le quatre à quatre.

« PARKINSON ! »

Elle tourna à droite.

« PANS' ! STEUPLAIT ! »

Elle trébucha et se releva continuant de courir nul ne sait où.

« PANSY JE T'AIME ! »

Oui, oui c'est ça. Rien à faire de ses excuses.

…

Elle s'arrêta sec. Il… Il quoi ? Blaise arriva à ses côtés, essoufflé, alors que la brune resté immobile, le fixait.

« Tu… Quoi ? »

Le métis la regarda dans les yeux, de son regard chocolat d'ordinaire si moqueur, aujourd'hui en ressortait une brillance étonnante. Une lueur étrange dansant au fond de son regard.

« Je t'aime. »

_Je t'aime…_

C'était si beau. Ca roulait sur ses lèvres. C'était comme le jubilé d'un bonheur. Faisant ressortir l'apothéose de tout un soleil, pire que l'aube. C'était magnifique.

_Je t'aime…_

Juste le début et la fin. Elle aurait pu se le répéter des heures.

« Et moi donc.

-Plus loin que Buzz l'éclair.

-Buzz-qui ?

-Laisse-tomber. »

Il glissa une main dans sa nuque et la colla sur son torse. Pansy se laissa faire. Elle ne pouvait y croire. C'était impossible. Trop beau pour être vrai.

« Pans'. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout.

-Je rêve…

-Alors sois heureuse, parce que quitte à être un personnage, je préfère que tu sois heureuse. »

Pansy releva la tête et plongea son regard terne dans celui brillant du métis. Et elle sentit ses lèvres râpeuses se coller aux siennes. Elle laissa danser leurs lèvres.

_Je t'aime…_

**-1996, fin d'année-**

Pansy grimaça.

« Le tuer… L'étriper… Le découper en rondelle… Le brûler… Le faire cuir… Le jeter aux loups garous… Doloris… «

Blaise l'attrapa par la taille.

« Quel charmant langage ! Se moqua le métis. »

Drago lui tira la langue.

« Mental de cinq ans. Plaisanta Pansy. »

Drago lui jeta un regard noir tandis que le couple éclatait de rire.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mettre ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Blaise se raidit. Pansy le calma d'un coup de pied. Bon, pour le romantisme on repassera… Disons… Dans un millénaire ? Z'avez pas une pizza pour l'attente ?

« Et pourquoi donc ?

-Depuis, vous vous liguez toujours contre moi ! Se plaignit le jeune Malefoy.

-C'est pour ton bien blondinet. »

Il grimaça. Le père de Drago était à Azkaban, sans doute pas pour longtemps, mais ce n'était pas plaisant quand même. Au moins, l'avantage d'avoir des parents Mangemorts de seconde zone, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas souvent en mission.

Blaise et Pans' faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Même si leur bonheur les accaparait un peu trop. Pansy n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Blaise. Mais il l'aimait. Et elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer sa chance. Et puis ils se connaissaient par cœur. C'était agréable. Ainsi, peu à peu, la Parkinson se sentait succomber.

« Au fait Zabini… »

Oui, ils n'en étaient pas au surnom affectueux. Trop… _Serpentard_ sans doute.

**-1996, Poudlard Express-**

« AMELIA ! TU ME RENDS MON BOUQUIN ! »

Ah, le calme de Poudlard. La sérénité.

« THOMAS ! RAMENE TON CUL OU JE TE JURE QUE TU MONTERAS PLUS SUR UN BALAI ! »

La gentillesse. Les cours. Les profs. Les amis.

« Un peu de calme… Je… VINGT POINS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

-Mais… L'année à pas commencé !

-Sois heureux, ce sera un nouveau record ! »

Les préfets. Les chaudrons. Blaise. Drago.

« JE VAIS TE TUER LUCILE ! ON A PAS LE DROIT DE FOUTRE DU MARQUEUR INDELEBILE SUR MON FROOOOONT ! »

Les rires. Loin de l'horreur. Des morts. Juste Poudlard.

…

Et un silence de plomb, dans un compartiment. Une jeune fille brune était dans les bras d'un métis. Elle avait le front contre le fenêtre tandis qu'un blond avait les jambes sur la banquette.

« J'ai… Commença le blond.»

Un début de phrase. Un souffle. Un pardon. Une excuse.

« Accepté. Termina Pansy. »

Elle serra la main de Blaise qui se raidissait. Elle blottit son nez dans le cou de son ami.

« Désolé.

-Ravale tes excuses Malefoy. »

Il déglutit.

« On en a rien à faire. Tu vas te faire décapiter. Tuer. Endoloriser.

-Nous abandonner.

-Nous trahir.

-Tu les as rejoind.

-A vie.

-Et plus encore.

- Vous…

-Non, on ne t'en veut pas.

-Jamais.

-Ce serait contre-nature.

- C'est vrai, qu'elles sont nos raisons ?

-Aucunes franchement.

-T'es devenu un putain de Mange…

-La ferme.

-La ferme ?! Tu nous as demandé de nous la fermer aussi quand on a répliqué que c'était une mauvaise idée !

-IL ALLAIT TUER MA MERE !

-IL VA LA TUER QUAND MEME ! »

Pansy jeta un discret sort de silence. Mais la dispute fut interrompue par un petit de première année, invitant Blaise à une petite réunion. Pansy le laissa partir à contrecœur, Malefoy prit place à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Et elle lui caressa les cheveux, par automatisme. Goyle et Crabbe rentrèrent.

« Pans…

-Tais-toi.

-Je…

-Franchement Drago, la ferme. »

Et il se tut. Pansy elle, réfléchissait. Etait-elle pour ou contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sans doute les deux. Pour, car c'était tout ce dont sa famille rêvait. Contre, car elle détestait sa famille. Pour car Malefoy l'était. Contre, car Blaise l'était.

…

Joker ?

Blaise revint. Et ne put fermer la porte. Il s'acharna. Et Pansy vit apparaitre une cheville. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago.

« Potter murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix. »

« Alors Zabini, qu'est-ce que voulait Slugghorn ?

-Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille. Mais il n'a pas réussi à en trouver beaucoup.

-Qui étaient les autres invités ?

-McLaggen de Gryffondor.

-Ah ouais, son oncle est une huile du Ministère. »

La conversation continua. Jusqu'à ce que l'on parle de la fille Weasley. Pansy tenta de rendre jaloux Blaise, et sa réponse lui fit grandement plaisir. Même si Potter ne dû pas avoir compris grand-chose. Elle ricana. La conversation dériva.

« Tu veux dire… _Lui ? »_

Pansy soupira. Voilà que Malefoy allait partir. Evidemment. Elle avait mal. Un peu. Elle en avait marre de tout ça. Franchement.

Et elle laissa Drago se défouler sur Potter.

**-1996, Grande Salle-**

Malefoy était distant. A la suite d'une énième dispute, Blaise et lui en étaient convenus que se parler devenait insensé. Et Pansy jonglait entre les deux, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle restait plus souvent avec le métis. C'était tellement plus agréable.

La pluie battait contre les fenêtres tandis que Pansy se rendait dans La Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se servait une tranche de bacon aux côtés de Blaise, le courrier arriva. Un hibou Grand-duc se précipita vers elle. Pansy leva les yeux et se demanda qui pouvez bien lui écrire : cet oiseau lui était inconnu. La missive était cachetée en noir. Avant même que le hibou ne se pose, Blaise attrapa la lettre.

« Hé ! Zabini ! C'est ma lettre ! »

Elle leva le bras pour qu'il la lui rende mais celui-ci se leva et fit deux pas en arrière, criant un « non ! ». Alors que Pansy se levait et commençait à sautiller pour atteindre sa lettre, Blaise lança la missive à Malefoy.

« Drago attrape ! »

Celui-ci se leva et l'attrapa.

« Les gars c'est pas drôle ! Allez donner !

-NON ! Tu ne la toucheras pas ! »

Ils avaient crié d'une même voix et ils se fixèrent avec hésitation pendant un court instant. Ces quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour que Pansy attrape la lettre. Elle se rassit et l'ouvrit.

Son visage se décomposa. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et sous les regards apeurés et tristes de ses amis, Pansy sentit des larmes frayaient des sentiers sur ses joues et dans son cou. Elle envoya valser son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva pour courir dans les couloirs.

Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut mourir. La douleur s'infiltrait sous sa peau, dans ses veines, lui paralysait le cerveau et le corps. Elle respirait difficilement et ses cris de désespoirs résonnaient dans le château.

Elle frappa dans une armure. C'était comme une pierre dans son cœur. La douleur était trop forte. Trop grande. Trop dure. Elle poussa quelques élèves. Puis elle tomba en sanglot sur le sol.

Les lettres du ministère annonçant un meurtre étaient cachetées noir. Elle ne le savait pas.

**-1996, Tour de divination-**

« Prenez un thé ma chère.

-Merci Madame. »

Elle but une petite gorgée. Le professeur Trelawney l'avait retrouvé en pleur dans un couloir. Elle l'avait emmené jusque-là.

« La morte est une partie de notre vie. Comme une bosse une partie de dromadaire. »

Pansy fixait sa tasse d'un air sombre. Devait-elle être heureuse, ou triste ? Un peu des deux à la fois sans doute. Il lui était impossible de placer un mot sur ses émotions. C'était comme une tornade en pleine tempête. Elle aimait ses parents. Elle les aimera toujours.

Et cette peur, cette affreuse peur qui vous tort le ventre, qui vous détruit de l'intérieur. Cette affreuse peur du futur, de votre avenir. Qu'allait-elle devenir si elle n'était plus que la seule Parkinson ?

« C'est un peu comme des tomates, elles poussent, elles poussent et paf ! Elles tombent. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait la vieille là ? C'était totalement hors de sens ! Mais peu à peu, Pansy trouvait un sens à ses paroles : un sens qui menait droit au pays des rêves. Elle se laissait bercer, oubliant peu à peu ses pensées noires au milieu des effluves d'odeurs de thé.

**-1996, Tour de divination-**

_Là ! Si, je te vois. Je t'attrape. Papa ! Papa, je sais que tu m'entends ! PAPA ! Mais il s'éloigne, il part. Il est loin et il flotte. Avec ma mère. Tels des fantômes, ils s'éloignent. Je cours. Je tente de les rattraper. Le sang afflue au niveau de mes yeux. Des larmes de sang. Mon cœur bat à mes tempes. La douleur est terrible. Elle me vrille. Me transperce. Me détruit. Elle m'englobe, m'encercle, m'étouffe, m'opprime et détache chaque parcelle de mon être petit à petit. Mon cœur a éclaté et chaque éclat c'est enfoncé dans ma chair, mon être. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Maman ! Papa ! Je cours, je tente de les rattraper. Rien à faire. Ils s'effacent petit à petit comme un trait. Ils sont partit. Loin. Dans un endroit où je ne pourrais plus jamais les toucher. Les voir._

« MISS PARKINSON ! »

Pansy sursauta et se releva d'un coup. McGonagall était en face d'elle, un air contrarié et peiné sur le visage. Pansy sentit un liquide chaud sur sa robe, elle avait fait tomber son thé. Soupirant, elle chercha sa baguette et effaça l'eau de sa robe.

« Oui professeur ? »

Sa voix était rauque, elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges. Ainsi qu'une grosse marque sur la joue, s'endormir sur sa main n'était pas… Pratique.

Trelawney triait des papiers derrières son bureau. Le soleil déjà bas, flirtait avec les nuages et laissait passer quelques rayons éclairant sa table.

« Je suis désolée pour vous. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Pansy espérait réellement qu'elle ne la réveilla pas que pour ça, sinon quelqu'un allait bel et bien crever aujourd'hui. De plus, son rêve lui laissait un drôle de poids dans le ventre. C'était tellement vrai, tellement… Ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle frissonnait rien que d'y repenser, et le pire restait de savoir, que c'était la vérité.

« Alors que bon voilà. Et donc Miss Parkinson, vous devez vous rendre immédiatement chez Le Directeur. »

Elle n'avait pas suivie, plongée qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Mais elle sursauta.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Où ? Pourquoi ?!

-Chez Mr Le Directeur. Tout de suite. »

Et elle partit laissant une Pansy sonnée. Mais cette dernière se releva bien vite et descendit l'échelle.

« PROFESSEUR ! »

McGonagall se retourna vivement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… Heu…

-Allez droit au but Miss Parkinson, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

…

Elle fouette des chats alors qu'elle est une animagus de chat ? APPELONS LE MINISTERE !

Pansy secoua la tête. Ses pensées étaient vraiment étranges.

« J'ai trois questions, où est le bureau du directeur ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Vous fouettez vraiment des chats ?

-Au niveau de la statut de l'aigle royal, le mot de passe est « patacitrouille », nous sommes le vingt-quatre novembre. Et bien sûr que non ! »

Et McGonagall s'en alla, vexée comme un gnome, allez savoir pourquoi !

Pansy se rendit en trainant des pieds jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle était à la fois triste, apeurée et bien. C'était incompréhensible. Alors elle préférait ne pas y penser. Comme elle l'avait si bien fait au cours des six dernières années.

Elle murmura le mot de passe et monta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y était pas encore. C'était bien sa veine. Elle observa attentivement autour d'elle, puis soudain, un éclat argenté attira son attention. Une boule de voyance ! Elle s'approcha. Mieux ! Une boule sensorielle aussi ! Ca permettait de ressentir exactement les émotions de la personne observée.

Ainsi donc, Dumbledore était un visionneur… Sa mission devait sans doute concerner les Potter. Surtout Harry.

Elle l'attrapa –la boule pas Potter-.

« Blaise Zabini »

_Il sentait la froideur de la pierre contre son T-shirt. Il était profondément inquiet. Et triste. Où était Pansy ? Comment allait-elle ? Blaise enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Il était roulé en boule dans son dortoir. Il avait tellement peur pour sa Parkinson. _

Pansy arrêta là, la vision. Elle en avait assez vu.

« Drago Malefoy. »

_Drago était appuyé contre le lavabo. Mimi était cachée derrière une porte. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Jamais… C'était tellement dur. Tuer des gens, ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Pas qu'il soit pacifiste, loin de là. Mais de là à tuer. Il avait déjà du mal avec les Doloris._

_« Il faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre. Le voir se tortiller par terre comme un misérable rat ! Etre le dominant et non le dominé. Etre maitre de soi et de sa victime. Ce foutu vermiceau qui tremble de tous ses membres. Il faut vouloir l'entendre hurler votre nom dans la complainte. Parce qu'avant d'en devenir fou, on en devient accro à la douleur. On s'y accroche désespérément. Et c'est à ce stade qu'il faut arrêter. Lorsqu'on vous suppliera de continuer. »_

_Ces paroles étaient affreuses. Et on les lui rabâchait. Encore et encore. A coup de Doloris. _

_Un craquement se fit entendre derrière, Drago leva son regard argenté dans le miroir. Une jeune fille était là. Quoi de plus normal en même temps, c'était lui l'intru. Elle avait des cheveux touffus et de grands yeux étonnés et noisettes. Granger… _

_Drago gémit. Hermione était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse._

_« Malefoy je… _

_-Va-t-en. »_

_Mais elle n'obéit pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais obéit. Elle s'approcha, d'un pas. Distinct. Puis deux et trois._

_« Drago… »_

_Son nom. Son prénom pour être exact. Ca sonné tellement bien. C'était magnifique. _

_La main de Granger effleura la sienne, Malefoy la serra fort._

_« Je suis désolée._

_-Non, c'est moi. »_

_Hermione s'approcha lentement. La chemise de Drago était humide mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se blottir dans ses bras._

_« Pardon, pardon, pardon. »_

_C'était une lente mélodie. Quelque chose de triste et de doux à la fois. Quelque chose qui fait mal. Elle lui retira sa chemise. Elle la vit. Sa marque. Et elle l'embrassa, cette putain de marque._

Pansy lâcha la boule qui se fracassa sur le sol. Aurait-elle pu être heureuse de voir sa mission s'accomplir, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette marque des ténèbres. La marque. Celle qu'il leurs avait caché. A Blaise et elle. Sa mission, ils étaient au courant. Mais qu'il était un Mangemort, à vie. Elle ne le savait pas. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**-1996, salle commune des Serpentards-**

« Malefoy faut que je te parle. »

Il la suivit dehors. Pansy tendit la main et prit le bras gauche de Malefoy, il frémit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et elle déchira sa manche. La marque était visible.

« C'est quoi CA ?!

-Un tatouage.

-MALEFOY, je joue pas à ça ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit !? Mais t'es con ou quoi ! A quoi tu joues ?! Ils vont te tuer !

-JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX !

-ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX !

-Pas moi.

-Si Malefoy, si tu le voulais, t'aurais pu dire que tu ne la voulais qu'après avoir exécuté ta mission.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Il ne rien du tout ! Ça c'est passé comme ça pour mon père ! T'as vu où ça l'a mené !? IL EST MORT PUTAIN MALEFOY ! REVEILLE-TOI !

-JE NE MOURRAI PAS !

-Si ! Si tu vas crever, comme tous les autres ! Ta mission t'es incapable de la faire ! Ne mens pas ! J'le sais ! TU VAS CREVER NOM D'UN MOLDU ! ET TU VAS NOUS LAISSER !

-Pansy non…

-SI ! SI ! Vas-y, pars, crève, abandonne-nous. C'est vrai ! C'est tellement plus simple de partir en premier !

-Mais sinon, ils vont tuer ma mère !

-MAIS TU SAIS QUOI, TU PEUX TE LE METTRE LA OU JE PENSE TON FOUTU SACRIFICE ! Le choixpeau c'est complètement trompé, t'aurais dû être à Gryffondor Malefoy ! »

Et elle s'en alla, avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

**-1997, salle commune-**

Malefoy était toujours accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, impossible de le croiser sans eux. Pansy et Blaise s'étaient séparés. Ils n'étaient plus un couple, ils n'étaient pas non plus amis. On dirait, amant. Rien ne s'était réellement passé, c'était un accord passait silencieusement. Chaque jour, Blaise sortait une nouvelle fille. Et chaque soir, vers onze heures, elle redescendait, étrangement furieuse. Et à chaque fois, Pansy fronçait les sourcils. Ce soir-là, ce fut une rousse qui sortit de la salle commune furieuse. Pansy décida d'en avoir le cœur net et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des gars. Elle frappa trois fois et se décida à rentrer.

« Blaise ? »

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, elle entendit un froissement et des bras vinrent l'entourer. Elle reconnut son ami à l'odeur.

« Pans'… »

Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Blaise, pourquoi toutes ces filles sont… »

Mais ses lèvres furent soudainement occupées. Elle embrassa Zabini comme-si c'était la dernière fois. Elle s'assit sur lui, dans le lit. L'odeur était merveilleuse. Pansy en oublia complètement pourquoi elle était venue.

« Pans'…

-Oui ?

-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi les filles sortaient d'ici vexées pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais ça pas si important que…

-Si. Surtout si tu m'aimes. Enfin, si tu m'aimes. »

Pansy fixa avec détermination le regard de Blaise.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Enfin, seulement si tu m'aimes. »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un ouiiii… »

Mais son « oui » se termina en rire alors que le métis la chatouillait.

« Pansy… »

Elle marmonna.

« Je suis zéro positif. »

La phrase avait fusé. Claqué. C'était comme un cri silencieux. Un appel à l'aide. Pansy fixa le regard honteux du métis. Elle l'embrassa.

« Tant pis, je suis vierge et je le resterai. ».

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Non. »

Elle se releva brusquement.

« Ah non Zabini ! Je m'en fous que t'ais cette putain de maladie ou non ! Je m'en fous d'être vierge ! Tant que je t'ai toi, moi ça me va alors tu vas pas me faire le coup du « mais c'est pour ton bien… » et me larguait ! Ah ça non !

-Non.

-… Quoi ?

-Non, tu n'es pas vierge. »

Pansy mit un certain moment à comprendre la phrase du métis. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

« Quand ?

-A la rentrée. »

Ca commençait bien, elle ne s'en souvenait pas du tout.

« T'étais saoul. Moi aussi. Sinon je ne l'aurai jamais fait.

-Tu veux dire que tu…

-Que je l'avais déjà. »

Et Pansy se blottit contre lui. _A l'aide._

**-1997, au cours de l'été-**

« Mlle Parkinson ?

-C'est moi. »

Sa voix était rauque. Encore. Le SIDA c'était déclaré chez Blaise. Depuis un bon moment. Il avait fait une tentative de suicide. Pansy ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Ils étaient chez les moldus. La cachette la plus sûre. Dumbledore étant mort, ils avaient vite fuit Poudlard. Pas Drago. D'ailleurs, Drago lui rappelait un vilain souvenir. Sa mission. Visionnaire. Quelle connerie. C'était voué à l'échec. Si même lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans les toilettes, elle en était certaine, ils ne se mettaient pas ensemble, où va le monde !?

« Je… Suis désolée. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Pansy se releva brusquement.

« QUOI ?!

-Votre ami… Est… »

L'infirmière ne termina pas sa phrase. Et Pansy s'évanouit.

**-1997, 1****er**** septembre-**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix de Malefoy était sèche, claquante.

« Je viens bosser. »

Elle avait un ton neutre. Ses joues étaient creusées. Des cernes violets s'écrasaient sous ses yeux, trop grands et trop effrayés. Ses cheveux étaient gras et ses lèvres gercées. Elle portait une robe trop petite et tâchée.

« Où est Zabini ? »

Pansy leva un regard vers celui qui avait pu être, autrefois, son meilleur ami.

« Dire que t'étais son meilleur pote…

-Comment ça ?

-Franchement Malefoy, t'es con.

-Où est-il Parkinson ?!

-Il est mort. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans compartiment.

« Par nous ? »

Par les mangemorts.

« Oui. »

Mensonge.

« Impossible… Je vais les buter ! »

Victoire.

**-1998, dernier jour de guerre-**

Sa vie. C'est vrai, elle n'avait rien comme foutue vie. Plus rien. Et elle allait rejoindre Blaise. Enfin. Un poignard l'avait atteinte. Elle voyait flou. Elle vit Drago penchait sur elle, qui la secouée dans tous les sens. Criant sans doute son prénom. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle se sentait partir. Elle souriait. Enfin. Elle tourna la tête. Et elle vit dans l'angle, Granger. Et elle forma ses derniers mots, lentement. Sans une seule parole.

_Embrasse-le._

Puis elle vit lentement, Granger s'approchait de Malefoy et l'embrasser. Et c'est sur ces ombres enlacées et pleurantes, que Pansy rejoint son Zabini.

_Elle est sympa la vie. Quand elle vous en a assez fait baver, elle vient, vous prends la main et vous emmène voir sa maîtresse : la mort. Et vous lui criez « merci ! » alors qu'elle embrasse sa chère et tendre. Vous partez. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle est bien la vie. Elle vous accueille les bras pleins de rêve, elle vous déchire puis elle vous tue, la bouche en cœur. Merci._

**FIN**

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez -ou je vous envoie une Pansy fatiguee-**


End file.
